Hibridismo Alienígeno
by Smithback
Summary: Gohan ha recibido una interesante propuesta por parte Supremo Kibitoshin, entrenarse para convertirse en un Kay supremo; sin embargo las cosas no serán tan sencillas, una antigua amenaza se cierne en contra de los saiyajin , Kays e híbridos.Una nueva amenaza, entrenamiento, familia y supremos... ¿Cómo equilibrar todos los elementos?
1. Chapter 1

Muchas cosas importantes que decir, por favor pasen a las notas del final.

"Toda la variedad, todo el encanto y toda la belleza que existe en este mundo está hecha de luces y sombras." .león tolstoy

Recomendaría para ésta historia, la canción de Awaken The Giant de Stratovarius.

La historia se situará poco después de la saga de Boo

Un día más en la preparatoria para Gohan, como todos los demás… levantarse, desayunar con su hermano, papá y madre, salir volando (literalmente), a la escuela, detener algún robo, llegar tarde a la escuela , aburrirse un poco durante las clases, comer un copioso almuerzo, bromear con sus amigos, tratar de de cifrar por que Videl le parpadeaba de esa manera (¿tendría algo molestándole los ojos?), tratar de controlar su inusual fuerza…ser llamado a la oficina del director..-

No, eso no era usual, jamás lo habían llamado a la oficina del director. Con muchas dudas, un fruncido ceño de Videl y una burla de Sharpner, Gohan salió del salón y se dirigió a la oficina. Con un serio caso de nervios, Gohan entró a la oficina de la secretaria, preguntando por el director, cuando sintió un Ki poderoso de la oficina del director.

"Claro, puede pasar, lo están esperando." Indicó la secretaria.

Con más dudas aún, Gohan entró. Se sorprendió de sobre manera al encontrar a Kibitoshin, el Kay supremo del este en la oficina del director.

"Son, adelante por favor, toma asiento." Dijo el director de la escuela haciendo una seña con la mano. "Este es el señor Kibitoshin Toriyama. Director de la escuela Superior para Supremos dotados, al parecer tu promedio y notas llegaron a sus oídos y quiere reclutarte para su escuela. En forma de mini cursos esporádicos, Al parecer están dispuestos a darte una beca completa y todo." Se dirigió ahora a Kibitoshin.

"Señor Toriyama, éste es SonhGohan, tiene poco tiempo de haber entrado a nuestra escuela, pero es sin duda un gran estudiante y atleta, como ya lo sabe, como le dije anteriormente, no había escuchado nunca de su escuela, pero si dice que es tan especial, no me sorprende… iré a revisar algunas cosas, por favor, siéntanse cómodos,

Son, nos gusta tenerte en ésta escuela, te recomiendo pensar bien la oferta del señor Kibitoshin, medita bien las cosas y no tienes que responder inmediatamente. Ahora, con permiso." El director salió de la estancia, sin duda alguna a tratar de averiguar más sobre dicha escuela.

"Señor Kibitoshin, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? ¿No me diga que hay otro peligro? ¿Y qué es eso de la escuela?" dijo un alterado Gohan.

"Es solo una forma de decir las cosas. Pero no te preocupes, por ahora no hay ningún peligro para la tierra. Pero si es verdad que vengo a ofrecerte un entrenamiento especial, Gohan, ¿te gustaría ser un Supremo kaiosama?"

Gohan estaba impactado; por varios segundos, solo parpadeaba y miraba estupefacto al supremo en frente de él, que le sonreía de forma conciliadora. Poco a poco, una sonrisa se comenzó a dibujar en el rostro de Gohan hasta formar una enorme y divertida sonrisa y finalmente soltar una sonora carcajada. Por varios minutos, Gohan no paró de reír. Kibitoshin solo estaba ahí sentado, sin inmutarse ante el abrupto del chico.

"Supremo… no tenía idea de que tuviese ese sentido del humor, creí que no tenía sentido del humor… ¿Dende lo convenció de hacer ésta broma? Decía un divertido Gohan.

"No, Gohan, no es una broma." Dijo el superior con tranquilidad. "Como ya debes saberlo, nuestra raza está en extinción, cuando uno de nosotros muere, renace como un fruto en el en el árbol del planeta Sagrado, pero para comenzar nunca hemos sido muchos, y como ya lo sabes, Boo absorbió a varios de nosotros hace miles de años, ellos no pudieron renacer; el universo se expande y los pocos que quedamos no podemos con todo lo que se tiene que hacer, es por eso que hemos decidido elegir a posibles candidatos para fungir como Supremos kaiosamas, y yo te he elegido a ti, Son Gohan. ¿Te gustaría?" terminó con sencillez el extraño ser.

Para Gohan, parecía como si hubiesen extraído todo el aire del cuarto, no podía respirar… -en verdad le estaban ofreciendo ser un supremo… un ser que velaba el universo?- Parecía demasiado increíble para ser cierto. A pesar de que desde niño estuvo expuesto a cosas increíbles, y eran de cierta manera parte de su vida, esto lo superaba con creces. .

"No,… pe-pe….pero ¿cómo? Eso no es posible, Supremo Kibitoshin, eso es demasiado, yo jamás podría ejercer ese poder, ni siquiera para ser entrenado como posible candidato… es demasiada responsabilidad, yo soy un simple terrícola. Jam jamás podría tener la sabiduría y poder de ustedes…. Es simplemente imposible." Decía Gohan alterado una vez más al tiempo que agitaba los brazos en el aire para acentuar cada palabra.

"Te aseguro Gohan, que tienes lo necesario, es por tu misma sangre, que tienes lo necesario; tu sangre sayan no te deja rendirte además de darte la fuerza necesaria, y la parte humana te da la compasión suficiente para saber qué hacer, así la arrogancia no te sobrepasaría." El superior sonrió aún más. "Admito que el venir a la escuela si fue idea de tu amigo Dende."

A pesar de estar serio durante la explicación del Kay, Gohan sonrió un poco ante ese último comentario. "De todas formas sigo sin entender cómo podría yo llegar a ser y hacer algo así, ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento implicaría?" Gohan pensó que si implicaba que un hombre se sentase ante él por varias horas para 'despertar sus místicos y ocultos poderes', se negaría de inmediato y sin dudar. No pensaba pasar por algo así otra vez. "Además de que no sé que implique eso para mi vida… el semestre apenas comienza y estoy bastante atrasado por todo lo que pasó con Boo,… "Gohan se quedó pensativo. "Si es fuerza y compasión lo que necesitan, mi padre sería el candidato perfecto, ¿no? Mi mamá se molestaría si mi papá se fuera otra vez, pero al menos ya sabe que esperar…"

"ha…no… Son Goku no llena todos los aspectos necesarios." Dijo rápidamente el purpura.

"eh¿eh?" inquirió Gohan.

Incómodo, el superior respondió. "Bueno, también necesitamos que sea algo inteligente…" Dijo apenado. "Sobre tu vida personal," cambió rápido de tema el Kay, "podemos arreglar que no interfiera mucho con eso. Vendría a recogerte cuando fuese necesario y dado que el tiempo corre de manera distinta en el planeta sagrado, solo estarías ausente un par de días en la tierra. Además parte del entrenamiento sería también a veces aquí en la tierra."

Con muchas dudas, Gohan se rascó la nuca. "yo… m… no lo sé, parece demasiado y a la vez tan fácil, siento que no debería perderme una oportunidad así… tampoco me parece justo que solo yo recibiera éste entrenamiento especial…"

"El entrenamiento no solo consiste en aumentar tu fuerza física, sino también para saber cómo funciona el universo. Pero si te incomoda que solo seas tú quien lo reciba, supongo que podemos invitar a veces a algunos de tus amigos." Concluyó el Kay.

Gohan frunció el ceño pensativo, mientras que con una mano, se sostenía la barbilla. Disponías e a hacer una pregunta, cuando el director regresó a la oficina.

"y bien, señor Son ¡¿qué ha pensado, le ha gustado la propuesta? El programa de física avanzada parece bastante impresionante, además de su curso intensivo de idiomas…." Al decir eso, la mirada del director parecía ligeramente perdida. Gohan entendió entonces, que habían de alguna manera, confundido al director.

"Si, así parece señor, pero aún tengo que pensarlo bien y hablar con mi familia sobre esto. El Suprem- - señor director -." Corrigió Gohan, "ya me dio sus datos de contacto. Lo tendré en mente y cuando me decida, ¿ se lo haré saber."

"Bien," dijo el supremo kaiosama, "Yo también me retiro, ha sido un placer conocerlos, nos veremos pronto Gohan. Señor director." El supremo hizo una pequeña reverencia al director. A Gohan no le pudo haber parecido la imagen más extraña, uno de los Supremos Kays , haciendo una reverencia a un humano director de escuela. Le pareció extraño pero a la vez interesante, sin duda los supremos, eran seres humildes a pesar de su gran poder y estatus.

Sus pensamientos y reunión fueron finalmente interrumpidos por la campana que marcaba el final de las clases del día.

Gohan se fue sin despedirse de sus amigos, no tenía cabeza para algo así en ese momento, llamó a la nube voladora, y mientras viajaba en ella, se perdió en sus pensamientos sobre supremo, escuela, entrenamientos y familia.

*Notas de Smithback:

Ésta historia junto con 'Buscando el equilibrio'. Se desprenden de mi one-shot, 'Equilibrio'. Que pueden leerse los tres de manera independiente. 'Buscando el equilibrio', es también el entrenamiento de Gohan para ser un Kay; sin embargo las condiciones son totalmente diferentes a las presentadas en ésta historia. Allá, no hay mucha acción, y son solo siete capítulos.

Aquí, hay acción, malo en turno, desarrollo, nudo y todo eso.

Tengo que agradecer en gran parte a Paola Brienfs de Son, ya que sin ella, ésta historia jamás habría visto la luz, gran parte de la trama es idea de ella, incluyendo el nombre del enemigo.

Fue ella quien hizo el nudo de la historia...

Gracias Paola Brienfs de Son por tu colaboración, ésta historia es tanto tuya como mía.

Y gracias a ustedes por leer.

Con suerte, el siguiente capítulo en una semana o dos… dos…

Suerte, bye

En el **diccionario castellano** hibridismo significa _cualidad de híbrido._

Junio 7,2015


	2. Como cuento de terror

2.- como película de terror

"Hay monstruos en la oscuridad pero no razón para estar asustados." Anónimo | desconocido

Pasada la comida, en la cual, solo Goku notó que algo pasaba por la mente de su hijo, lo cual hizo notar con un simple "¿Todo bien, Gohan?", pasó sin novedades importantes,

Fue poco después de terminada la cena, que las cosas… se pusieron raras.

Comenzando por una llamada a la puerta. -así empiezan las películas de terror- pensó Gohan.

Cuando su hermano Gotten corrió a abrir nadie se esperaba la visita del supremo acompañado por Dende.

-si, justo así comienzan las películas de terror, dos seres alienígenas entrando a una casa por la noche, entre las montañas, sin nadie que escuche los gritos de ayuda.-

Sorprendido por la visita, Goku presentó a Kibitoshin a Chi-chi. Y sin miramientos o mucha educación, preguntó, "qué haces aquí Kibitoshin?"

De inmediato su madre reprendió a Goku por tratar a un ser supremo de manera tan simple y descortés, ofreciendo ahora, ella, disculpas y té.

Kibitoshin para sorpresa de Gohan, aceptó. Para luego comenzar la verdadera trama de terror…

"¿les ha comentado Gohan sobre la oferta que se le hizo?" Mencionó casualmente el superior.

Todas las miradas se giraron a Gohan, pero fue su madre quien respondió. "No nos ha mencionado nada…

¿Gohan, tienes algo que decirnos?"

Gohan sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. "Pues sí, algo así, si…" Gohan tomó una profunda respiración. "el Supremo Kibitoshin me ofreció un entrenamiento especial…. Para ser-" su madre lo interrumpió .

"¿un entrenamiento? ¡ No, ¡no! No, de ninguna manera. ¡No dejaré que entrenes con un hombre con un peinado tan rebelde! ¡No me importa que sea un supremo un mayor, un grande o lo que sea! ¡Ya has perdido suficiente tiempo en la escuela! ¡¿Cómo piensas ser algo en la vida sin una educación apropiada?!" chillaba su madre.

Gohan trataba de explicarse y tranquilizar a su madre, , mientras que Goku se quedaba pensativo viendo a la nada, y Gotten veía con atención a los invitados.

"Señora, por favor, le ruego se tranquilice, le aseguro que su hijo.-"intentó explicarse el Kay.

"¡que me tranquilice! ¡Estoy tranquila! ¡Usted no puede simplemente venir aquí a quitarle el tiempo a mi hijo!" Dando una respiración, ella continuó. "Digame,señor 'Supremo Kibitoshin'" dijo ella con un poco de burla en la voz. "¿en que trabaja usted?" Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

"¿eh? Pues… pues soy un supremo…. "dijo él, sin saber que contestar exactamente.

"¿y?" Inquirió ella. "¿Qué tipo de ganancia tiene su trabajo?"

El Kay sonrió muy complacido. "oh, eso es fácil. Una enorme satisfacción." Dijo él con una gran sonrisa que no estaría ha si supiese lo que se le avecinaba.

"¡Exacto!" chilló ella en victoria. " solo 'satisfacción', que hay del dinero, de el futuro, de ser alguien de provecho… no puedes vivir solo de felicidad! Decía ella mientras señalaba en un dedo al inocente ser.

"Señora, pero es mucho más importante lo que hacemos, organizamos cuidamos del orden del universo, poco importa el dinero en esas condiciones." Intentaba explicar el Kay, confundido por la lógica de la señora.

Mientras el ser supremo y Chi-chi hablaban y discutían, Dende se dispuso a hablar tranquilamente con Gohan de cualquier cosa; Gohan, intentando evitar cualquier roce con su madre en ese estado, le siguió la plática a Dende. Goku, por otra parte, seguía pensativo.

"A mí me gustaría entrenar también." Dijo finalmente Goku. Chi-chi, teniendo un sensor especial para las tonterías de su esposo. Calló y dirigió la mirada a su recién revivido esposo. "¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡JAMÁS!" Gritaba ella ahora a su esposo. "acabas de regresar con nosotros, no te vas a ir tan fácil ésta vez, Goku, no te dejaré ir con ese loco a entrenar."

"Pero Chhi-chi, yo solo dije que sería bueno, aún no he dicho que me iría, y ni siquiera me han invitado a ese entrenamiento." Decía un inocente Goku. "además Gohan aún no ha dicho nada al respecto, ni siquiera sabemos si quiera ir o no."

Ante el razonamiento de su esposo, la pelinegra se tranquilizó y dirigiese ahora a su hijo, quien aún hablaba con donde plácidamente sin darse cuenta que los gritos se habían calmado. "-Por eso no entré a la clase y-" decía Gohan, hasta que sintió la enojada presencia de su madre.

"¡¿a qué te refieres con que no entraste a una clase?!" Dijo ella tranquilamente, pero con un claro tono de amenaza.

"No, no mamá, no es lo que parece, es que la clase se canceló…. No es nada.."

La señora entrecerró los ojos como evaluando la respuesta y tras unos segundos, se tranquilizó. "Gohan, dime, ¿quieres entrenar con éste hombre?"

Una vez más, todas las miradas recayeron en el joven.

Resignado a que cualquier respuesta no terminaría bien, respiró profundamente.

"si,- no-,… no lo sé. Aún no sé que implique este entrenamiento pero sin duda suena interesante. A pesar de que sin duda alguna tendría que hacer muchos ajustes a mi vida, no me parece que sea una mala idea. Tendría la oportunidad de conocer más de lo que jamás imaginé." Una vez más, Gohan respiró ´ profundamente. "Me gustaría tiempo para pensarlo, si no fuera una molestia, supremo." Se dirigió ahora al Kay.

El Kay, asintiendo, respondió. "Por supuesto, Gohan, el tiempo que quieras, si tienes alguna pregunta, solo házmela saber por Dende." El Kay se levantó, amablemente se despidió de todos los presentes y se desvaneció.

Dende, sintiendo aún la tención en el amiente, se despidió con una reverencia de todos y salió casi corriendo de la casa.

-Bien,-Pensó Gohan aliviado. –hubo alienígenas, gritos, tención, pelea, al menos no hubo sangre.-

*Notas de Smithback

Pao me había dicho que juntara el primer y éste capítulo… ahora veo que si deví haberlo hecho… prometo hacerle caso la próxima vez….

Bueno, en el cuarto capítulo, se desvelarán varias dudas, por lo que si hasta ahora la historia no los convence, les suplico sigan leyendo hasta el cuarto capítulo, para tomar una desición de si seguir leyendo. Gracias.

Y tengo una duda… estoy escribiendo una historia.. . originalmente sería un one-shot, pero ya llevo 16 páginas y le faltan varias más… entonces… lo publico como one-shot, o lo corto y publico como capítlos.

sería un poco difícil publicarlo por capítulos, ya que tiene pocas pausas como para cortarlo, pero creo que leer algo tan largo de un tirón , no es siempre tan agradable. Entonces, me podrían dar su opinión sobre como lo publico? Gracias. Suerte, bye

.Si tuviera las esferas del dragon, no les pediría que Dragon Ball fuese mio… es de el Maestro Toriyama… y la verdad, no podría yo haberlo hecho mejor…

Gracias, hasta la próxima, bye

A pesar de lo que pueda parecer…. La historia no es de humor…


	3. Relaciones interpersonales

"No hay nada de racional en las relaciones humanas"

Anónimo | desconocido

Pasaron algunos días desde la tensa plática en casa de los Son, y la tención aún no se disipaba del todo. Goku prefería salir a entrenar con Gotten y regresar por la noche. Si bien Chi-chi, no había dicho nada sobre su postura, era evidente que estaba molesta y que no cambiaría de parecer-Su hijo no entrenaría con un loco rebelde-. Y Gohan simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Mientras Gohan se dirigía a la escuela, se sorprendió ante la visión de su padre en frente de él, más se sorprendió aún por su siguiente pregunta. "¿te puedo acompañar?"

Sin palabras, Gohan asintió. No estaba seguro de por qué su padre había decidido acompañarlo en su vuelo, y no estaba seguro de querer romper el cómodo silencio del momento.

"¿Qué has pensado, sobre la oferta que te hizo el supremo Kayosama, hijo?"

Ante la pregunta, Gohan solo pudo bajar los hombros. "No lo sé, papá."

"yo…" comenzó el mayor. "Yo siempre supe que eras especial, Gohan, incluso muy a su pesar, Vegeta también lo sabe. También siempre me ha costado trabajo entenderte, incluso entiendo a Vegeta más que a ti, tienes un gran poder pero prefieres no luchar o siquiera entrenar. Entiendo el apreciar la paz, es lo mejor que se puede tener, pero entiendo que siempre habrán amenazas para las cuales estar preparado… "Goku se quedó callado y Gohan no sabía si tenía que decir algo. Pocas veces su padre se mostraba tan abierto.

"creo que esto es perfecto para ti, Gohan, eres muy fuerte, pero tu fuerza no es movida por la emoción de la pelea, es por la paz. ¿No es ese el propósito de los Kays? Creo que así puedes usar tu fuerza, no desperdiciarla… y a la vez usarla de la manera que más te parezca… tienes un gran potencial, hijo, no lo desperdicies." Mientras el guerrero hablaba n no quitaba la mirada del frente. "No te preocupes por lo que diga tu madre, ella eventualmente lo entenderá. Además escuché lo que dijo el Kay sobre llevarte a alguien más… no me elijas a mí, Chi-chi me necesita, si es que decides hacerlo.

Bien, que llegues a tiempo, Gohan, adiós." Goku se desvió del camino, dejando a Gohan solo otra vez.

Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza, pero no todas lograban tener sentido.

Gohan decidió dejar el tema de lado por el momento, por ahora, tenía clases.

(*)

Al entrar a las clases y tomar su asiento usual, preparábase para saludar a sus compañeros cercanos, pero se encontró con una visión totalmente inesperada. Kibitoshin estaba sentado en la banca de detrás de él, vistiendo ropa humana, un simple pantalón negro y una playera blanca, lo cual hacía el asunto más difícil de comprender. Gohan se sentó parpadeó varias veces; el Kay sonrió, Gohan alzó la mano en ademán de saludo; el Kay le respondió con la misma seña; el profesor entró a la clase, pidiendo silencio y que tomasen todos sus respectivos asientos; así lo hizo Gohan. Nadie parecía notar con extrañeza la presencia 'extraño alumno'.

Al terminar la clase, ignorando el llamado de Videl, Gohan se acercó al supremo y le preguntó con un poco de rudeza que era lo que hacía ahí. Erasa se levantó y preguntó a Gohan que era lo que estaba haciendo.

"Pe-pero" intentó decir, mientras señalaba al Kay. Erasa alzó una ceja cuestionándolo.

"¿qué tiene Shin?"

"¿lo conoces?" Preguntó Gohan enormemente confundido.

Erasa lo miró aún más confundida. "Claro… y tu también lo conoces, es nuestro compañero de clases de siempre… Gohan, ¿te sientes bien?" preguntó ella.

"No, es decir, si, estoy bien, solo me confundí un poco. No te preocupes… solo iba a…-"el siguiente profesor entró, interrumpiendo lo que fuese que Gohan iba a decir.

Durante el descanso, Shin caminó con él y sus demás compañeros, hablando con ellos como si se conociesen de tiempo atrás. No parecían poner atención o no darse cuenta de su inusual apariencia.

Cuando pudo estar con él a solas, le preguntó una vez más que era lo que hacía ahí.

"tenía curiosidad de lo que hacían los humanos aquí, y por que estabas tan renuente a dejar este lugar. Entiendo en parte porque no quieres dejarlo, es divertido… "dijo con sencillez el Kay.

"Curiosidad, ¿eso es todo? Y que hay de eso de que te hablan como si nada… como si te conocieran"

"Un pequeño truco. No te preocupes no les afectará en nada."

Gohan suspiró derrotado.

"¡Shin!" ambos voltearon a ver a quién había llamado. Gohan sonrió maquiavélicamente al reconocer a Ángela acercarse al Kay.

"¿tienen una cita? ¿Verdad?" dijo Gohan en cuanto Ángela llegó a su lado.

"¡¿qué?!" Dijo de inmediato el Kay.

Ángela casi brillaba de la emoción ante el comentario de Gohan. "Shin, ¿quieres salir conmigo? Es eso, será genial, ¿si?" sin esperar a que el kay respondiera, la chica siguió. "bien, entonces nos vemos el sábado a las once, en la estación ós, Shin."

"¿qué fue eso?" preguntó el Kay, confundido.

"Eso Kibitoshin, es parte de la escuela. Bueno, suerte el sábado. Adiós." Se despidió Gohan.

*Notas de Smithback

En algunos pocos días, el siguiente capítulo, en donde el supremo nos dará ahora si explicaciones sobre el peligro que se avecina, y no, no es ni Videl, ni Chichi.

Ahora, si, importante información será revelada. Es una amenaza real.

Tengo una duda. ¿Qué piensan de las historias mal hechas y sin terminar? No es insulto… al contrario… quiero hacer una. Tengo una idea... pero no está ni bien enfocada, ni tiene buena trama, ni siquiera tiene trama,… no tiene un posible final… es solo algo que tengo ganas de ver escrito, pero creo que la idea no es ni llamativa ni interesante, ni buena… ¿la escribo o me la trago?

Gracias, bye


	4. Hora del cuento

"No es un sistema cerrado ni uno abierto, es uno de váyanse todos a la mierda

"-los Tommyknockers.

En lo que Gohan se decide, contamos un cuento.

Había una vez una poderosa raza guerrera conquistadora de planetas… nació creció y… ¿murió?...

Ahora sí,

 **Capítulo cuarto: Hora del cuento**

"Es mi deber, más que como Kamisama de éste planeta, como amigo de Gohan, el insistirle, con todo respeto, señor, que antes de continuar con todo esto, le informe a Gohan el por qué lo buscan ahora, antes de que acepte o no." Decía un tranquilo Dende al Kay.

"Creo que será mejor decirle la verdadera razón hasta que acepte o no, de todas formas si acepta tendrá que enfrentarse a ello, y si no lo hace... de todas formas tendría que estar preparado para la amenaza. No veo mucha diferencia en informarle ahora o después, aún hay tiempo."

"en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero el saber a qué se refiere la nueva amenaza, ayudará a Gohan a decidirse." Insistía el Kamy.

El Kay quedó pensativo por unos momentos. "Creo que puede tener razón, después de todo, usted lo conoce mejor que yo." Concluyó el Kay.

(*)

"mocoso." Llamó una gruñona voz a Gohan, quien regresaba volando de la escuela.

"ah, señor Vegeta, buenas tardes… ¿Qué?... ¿qué hace aquí?" Preguntó curioso Gohan, a lo que Vegeta solo contestó que lo siguiese.

Al llegar ambos a la Corporación Cápsula, Gohan pudo sentir el Ki, de varias personas, entre ellas, su padre, Piccolo, Dende y el del supremo. Con más dudas aún por la extraña reunión, Gohan entró al edificio.

Después de haber saludado a todos, el supremo se levantó, y dirigiéndose a todos, comenzó a hablar.

"Como todos ustedes ya deben saber, se le ha ofrecido a Gohan de entrenar con los Kays." Gohan se sorprendió un poco al saber que Piccolo y Vegeta habían sido informados también. Ambos, se encontraban un poco alejados de los demás, con su usual mirada seria. "No obstante, es algo más que por que seas poseedor de características adecuadas para ser un supremo. Como juzgarás, Gohan, me temo que estás en peligro, al igual que nosotros los Kay." Dijo el Supremo, dirigiéndose ahora a Gohan. "Verás, Gohan, como tú sabes, los saiyajin eran una raza guerrera, de conquistadores. Hace mucho tiempo, una guerrera, una mujer saiyajin fue enviada a un planeta donde conoció a un hombre… un Kay, para ser exactos. Ella se embarazó del Kay, algo que jamás había ocurrido antes. Al saberse embarazada, y sabiendo que el rey Vegeta podría matar a su hijo al saberlo de sangre mestiza, huyó y buscó ayuda con el padre, sin embargo él solo le indicó que podría ir a un planeta al que los Sayajin no irían. El hijo de la mujer, era muy fuerte, más de lo que te imaginas, más que un saiyan, o que un Kay, lo cual, después de la memoria con lo ocurrido con Majin Boo hacía tantos milenios, Cuando nos enteramos de lo ocurrido, solo hizo preocupar a los Kay, por algún tiempo solo lo dejamos así, no sabíamos si representaba un peligro o no, sin embargo la mezcla de sangre si nos preocupaba, era algo jamás visto. Los Sayan son de por sí, muy fuertes, los Kay también, además de que jamás antes había nacido un Kay que no fuese de la forma habitual…." El Kay hizo una pausa que fue aprovechada por Vulma.

"¿Cuál es la forma habitual? ¿Por un huevo como los Namekusein?" preguntó ella.

El Kay negó con la cabeza. "Nacemos de un árbol; sin embargo de por si siempre hemos sido pocos, después de la matanza de Majin Boo, en donde él absorbió y asesinó a varios de los Kay, nuestra raza se vio más limitada. Jamás hemos tenido a alguien diferente, es decir de otra raza, como Kay, no tenemos idea que podría pasar, pero sabemos que tenemos el equilibrio necesario para guiar y crear mundos… la existencia de un ser como ese chico, podría crear desbalance o caos. Sin embargo, es una posibilidad que tenemos que tomar en cuenta, ya que el universo sigue expandiéndose, y los pocos que hacemos somos insuficientes… pero creemos que este chico es inestable…"

"Entiendo que el chico era un peligro, ¿qué hicieron?, ¿No lo mataron? ¿Verdad? Si no, no estarías aquí contándonos esto. "preguntó Vegeta directo, como siempre.

"su padre, Khanda, intentó matarlo, el chico fue rechazado por prácticamente todos nosotros, admito que nos dejamos influenciar porKhanda, pero aún estábamos asustados por Boo. El padre al intentar matar al chico, no lo logró; su madre lo protegió, muriendo al dar su vida por la de su hijo; el chico, sin embargo era joven y aunque fuerte aunado al sacrificio de su madre, resultó muy mal herido, con su parte Kay, con la protección brindada por su madre, con el odio a flor, se resguardó diciendo que despertaría algún día por la influencia del siguiente híbrido que surgiese, para vengarse de los Kays y del siguiente mestizo que naciera; con tu reciente ida al planeta sagrado, el aumento de poderes.. El chico ha despertado, o más bien está despertando, sus poderes son enormes, después de tanto tiempo, no se hizo más débil, sino que al contrario se ha hecho mucho más fuerte. Tú y los Kay estamos en peligro. Cuando se resguardó, pensábamos que se refería a un híbrido mitad Kay, es por eso que hemos sido muy cuidadosos en cuanto a nuestra población, es en parte por eso que nos estamos extinguiendo; sin embargo, no contábamos con su sangre saiyajin … tú, como hibrido Sayajin, lo has despertado. Al parecer no se refería totalmente a su sangre Kay; jamás pensamos que su sangre Sayajin fuese la que lo despertase de su largo letargo." Concluyó el Kay, solemne.

"No estoy seguro de entender." Habló Goku, "Sé que podemos ayudar, pero no entiendo por qué Gohan exactamente, es decir, si él es fuerte y todo, pero todos, incluso Vegeta ayudaríamos a pelear contra ese chico, , además aún no sabemos si su intención siga siendo pelear, quizá si hablamos con él… si le dicen que no tienen nada contra el…. Después de tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estar seguros de que aún guarda rencor?"

"Porque es su destino pelear, Kakaroto." Habló finalmente Vegeta. "La leyenda del guerrero legendario Súper saiyajin, no era la única entre nuestra gente." Vegeta pasó la mirada por cada uno de los ahí presentes. "No mezclábamos nuestra sangre, Kakaroto… por que podía destruirlo todo… pero no tomaríamos el riesgo. Por eso, la mujer saiyajin huyó, no solo por que el Rey Vegeta pensara que el niño era diferente, sino por la leyenda de los contrarios… creo que en su planeta tienen un concepto parecido... La del yin y yang, ¿lo saben?"

Ésta vez Dende tomó la palabra, "Claro que si, también mi gente tiene ese concepto, es en parte por eso que somos dos tipos de Namekusein, la guerrera,como la del señor Piccolo y la mía, la sanadora; aunque en la tierra lo toman de forma diferente."

Vegeta asintió. "Esa filosofía forma parte de la forma de pelea saiyajin, y no solo en el estilo de pelea; nosotros creemos que al encontrar un oponente poderoso, al nosotros enfrentarnos a ese enemigo, nos volvemos su contrario, igualando su poder." Hizo una pausa. "Sin embargo… existe una leyenda que habla sobre los mestizos…. "Vegeta no parecía saber cómo proseguir. "los saiyajin nos considerábamos una parte única de esa dualidad, y con cada enemigo, encontrábamos a la otra mitad, y al luchar, contribuiríamos a que la energía del universo continuase en movimiento. Pero existía una creencia sobre la mezcla de la sangre, un mestizo no tendría complemento en la pelea, tenía ambos complementos en si mismo. por lo que no tendría enemigos o rivales; por lo que no habría búsqueda de contrincantes, no habría más movimiento en el universo; sin embargo el universo buscaría la forma de encontrarlo, nada es estático y el universo buscaría la forma de seguir en movimiento… se crearía entonces el contrario de un mestizo… otro mestizo. Ahora, piensen, ambas partes de los chicos son saiyajin, las otras son parte Kay y parte humana, si las partes saiyajin se anulan, la diferencia estaría entre la parte humana y la Kay." Vegeta rió con sarcasmo. "En una lucha entre un humano y un Kay… ¿quién creen que ganaría?" El universo no dejaría que la mezcla perdedora volviese a surgir… el peligro de que el universo se quede estático es demasiado. Por lo que seguramente la humanidad estaría en peligro; peor aún, en el improbable caso si de que la parte humana fuese la que ganase, los Kay dejarían de existir. Es una situación en la que nadie gana. Un universo sin Kays, sin creadores de mundos o que impongan cierto orden, implica la destrucción total no es la mejor situación que podríamos esperar."

"No entiendo, ¿cuál es exactamente la parte que implica la leyenda que dices?" inquirió Bulma.

"El nacimiento de dos mestizos mitad saiyajin , mitad ajenos, destruirán el universo en su lucha... eso es en resumen y en palabras simples lo que se pasa de voz en voz entre los Sayajin, pero no creí que fuese verdad o que implicara problema, todos los mestizos que conocía eran los terrestres y entre ellos viven en paz, no había razón por la cual luchasen entre ellos; jamás pensé que fuese haber un peligro o que algún otro saiyajin hubiese sobrevivido, mucho menos un híbrido que jurase matar a otro híbrido. Además de que no sabía que tan cierta podía ser esa leyenda… no parecía muy posible." Concluyó Vegeta con un gruñido.

Solo Piccolo notó las reacciones de Gohan, quien se tensaba y empalidecía con cada palabra dicha. "¿cuál pretenden que sea la solución entonces?" Dijo finalmente el Nameku. "Si Gohan pelea y gana, los Kay quizá mueran, o algo así dice tu leyenda. Si el otro chico gana, la humanidad desaparece… y si entiendo bien, de cualquier forma se cargan de paso a todo el universo con ellos. ¿No es así?"

"no estamos seguros de eso." Dijo el Kay. "No sabemos qué tanto de esa leyenda sea realidad… por ahora, sabemos que el chico despertará, que buscará terminar con los Kay y con Gohan, no sabemos si el destino del universo está sellado en dicha pelea."

"Pero la leyenda del Súper saiyajin, resultó verdad, aunque un poco diferente… no solo fue un solo y único guerrero… somos ahora…" contó en silencio Goku con los dedos. "Cinco súper saiyajin, por lo que esta vez la leyenda puede ser también un poco diferente, ¿no?" Dijo Goku. "Además, me parece un poco irrespetuoso que le sigamos llamando 'chico', 'muchacho', a ésta persona, ¿es que no tiene un nombre?"

A lo que todos lo miraron. No era usual que dijese algo con sentido.

"es cierto, Son Goku, su nombre es Daikon."

Vegeta rió un poco. "No importa si es verdad o no; menos su nombre. De todas formas tienen que pelear, es inevitable."

Finalmente Gohan habló. "Es decir que me ofrecieron el entrenamiento para enfrentarme al chico?"

No del todo, no." Negó con la cabeza el Supremo. "en algún momento se te hubiese ofrecido la oportunidad, Gohan, como te lo dije antes, tienes todo lo necesario para ser un Kay, el despertar del chico solo ha acelerado el proceso. Necesitamos nuevos supremos, quizá no todos los Kay estén desacuerdo en incluir a alguien ajeno a nuestra especie, pero es algo que se está haciendo necesario."

Gohan se quedó pensativo por algún tiempo, todos lo miraban y de igual manera guardaban silencio, meditando todo lo dicho hasta el momento. Probablemente Piccolo fuese el único que tuviese idea de lo que Gohan pensaba, -no quería pelear-.

"Yo…" Gohan agarró la taza de té que había frente a él. Solo la tomó para tener algo que hacer, realmente no quería hablar, no quería la atención a su respuesta. "Yo… no… no quiero pelear." Gohan tomó una profunda respiración. "No me gusta pelear, jamás me ha gustado. Ustedes lo saben , cuando he tenido que hacerlo, son las circunstancias las que me han obligado. "De nuevo hizo una pausa. "Yo no quiero pelear, si encuentro alguna otra solución, una que satisfaga a todas las partes, la tomaré; pero al igual que en las veces anteriores, si es necesario, pelearé. Yo… acepto el entrenamiento."

*Notas de Smithbac

Recuerdo que cuando le pedía a mi hermana que me contase un cuento, me contaba algo parecido a lo que conté hasta arriba… algo así como .. –Había una vez un niñito, nació, creció y murió… -era un juego bastante macabro, ahora que lo pienso, yo sabía lo que me iba a decir y aún así se lo pedía… era divertido. Je je je…

Bueno, ya sabemos ahora si el nudo de la historia… uff. Espero la contase bien…

-sobre si publicar o no la otra historia… uff… si yo también he pensado en finalmente publicar,… los grandes autores dicen que lo principal es que te satisfaga a ti como autor lo que haces… pero … si es algo malo.. o sin sentido.. me parece un poco irresponsable publicar así… pero bueno, si lo voy a intentar. Muchas gracias por sus opiniones, son en verdad apreciadas.

Gracias especiales a Pao, por hacerme incluir a Vegeta, y por el desarrollo del nudo… Una trama interesante; me confieso muy mala para desarrollar historias…

¿Creen ustedes que se necesita otro nombre para ésta historia? No sé si 'Hibridismo alienígeno', sea del todo congruente… si hay hibridos… alienígenas… pero … es más que eso.. es entrenamiento… haaa…. No lo sé… , si tienen sugerencias, me dicen, por favor. Gracias.

Nota divertida: cuando paso el corrector ortográfico... siempre me quiere cambiar Sayajin, por salamín... (Ja ja ja ja ja ja)


	5. Alienígenas Ineptos

Alienígenas Ineptos

"Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere… ¡¿que saben las flores de amor?!" Cuentos desde la cripta

Videl estaba molesta, muy molesta con Gohan, más de lo normal.

Sabía que generalmente Gohan era un chico despistado,pero esto se estaba saliendo de control. Gohan parecía más extraviado de lo normal.

Desde que había sucedido toda la pesadilla de MajinBoo, cosa que aún le parecía casi irreal, Videlhabía tratado de darle pistas a Gohan, para indicarle que estaba interesada en él.

Como era ya usual, Gohan parecía no entender. Pero últimamente solo parecía en otro mundo.

En un principio había intentado invitarlo al cine, él había aceptado, pero el muy inepto había invitado a Erasa, Sharpener, y algunos otros compañeros de escuela, incluso había llevado a su hermanito y sobrino. Por lo que cualquier idea romántica había quedado trunca.

Lo había invitado a tomar un helado, cita que a pesar de tener potencial, fue interrumpida por un llamado de la policía que ambos tuvieron que atender.

Intentaba decirle lo bien que se veía, pero Gohan siempre se sonrojaba, agradecía, regresaba el cumplido … a ella y a Erasa, al parecer para que ella no se sintiese mal de ser dejada de lado, e incluso extendía sus cumplidos aSharpener,.

Cuando intentaba hacer equipo con él en la escuela, cosa que él gustoso aceptaba, resultaba que Gohan era demasiado nerd como para relajarse y hacer algo diferente a estudiar.

Simplemente las cosas no podían ser más difíciles.

Y el día de hoy era el peor de todos.

Fue muy difícil para videl el decidirse a usar algo diferente a su ropa de pelea, pero decidida a conquistar a Gohan, usó una falda y camiseta que Erasa le recomendó. Usó un poco de maquillaje e incluso se arregló el cabello. No pocos chicos la miraron extrañados y complacidos cuando entró a la escuela, varias personas ni siquiera la reconocieron. Pero cuando llegó al lado de Gohan, lo saludó y le preguntó que como le parecía que se veía el día de hoy, él ni siquiera la volteó a ver,, y simplemente le dijo , -ha, si, bien.-

Eso hizo estallar a Videl. No le preocupó verse poco femenina o que lofuese a lastimar, levantó el puño y con toda la fuerza que pudo, lo golpeó directo en la cara.

Gohan, se enderezó un poco, y un poco molesto y confundido, le dijo, "Videl, ¿Pero por qué haces eso?, Puedes lastimarte…"

-Nada funciona con los alienígenas ineptos,- pensó ella; rechinando los dientes.

"¡Gohan! ¡Tú y yo, una cita, hoy!" dijo ella, gritando y señalando a la cara a Gohan. "¡¿Entiendes?!"

"Gohan, asustado por los gritos de la chica, solo asintió varias veces.

Videl, más tranquila, siguió su camino.

(*)

Justo cuando salía Gohan de la escuela, Videl se acercó a él, sus pasos rivalizaban a los de Vegeta, parecía un guerrero dispuesto a la batalla. Gohan no entendía la actitud de Videl, ella parecía lista a matar. Él no sabía mucho sobre citas, pero suponía que Videl tampoco… podía suponer eso por la forma en la que se había comportado e invitado.

"Vamos a tomar un helado." Ella lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo; sin embargo fue interrumpida. Justo frente a ellos, se materializó un ser purpura, el supremo Kibitoshin.

"Gohan, tus clases han terminado, ¿cierto? Podemos comenzar a entrenar ya." Fue lo que el maestro dijo. .

Jamás hubiese pensado lo que ocurrió después. Videl lo golpeó. Videl Satan golpeó justo en la nariz a un SupremoKay… y el supremo ni siquiera pudo reaccionar…

Kibitoshin no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido. Una chica lo había golpeado ygritoneado. –No, Gohan no entrenaría hoy, tendría una ROMÁNTICA CITA CON ELLA.-

Kibitoshin supuso que un día sin entrenamiento no haría daño, no más que el daño que esa chica pudiese hacer.

*Notas de Smithback

-no, sin nada que decir…

Solo que la única razón por la que me cae bien Videl, es porque es una tomboy… pero no me gusta que sea tan impositiva y mandona.

Y finalmente.. les tengo una pregunta.

Estoy publicando esta historia, dos capítulos cada quince días, pero los capítulo son muy cortos, por lo que no se si sacar un tercer capítulo ésta semana, pero en quince días, solo publicaría uno.

Entonces puesta la situación, la pregunta es: ¿ prefieren tres capítulos cortos ésta semana y dos normales pero substanciosos en dos semanas ? O ¿tres esta semana y solo uno en quince días?

Gracias, suerte, bye

Gracias por leer y por dejar review. Cada vez que leo uno de sus mensajitos me alegro mucho y me dan ganas de de ponerme a escribir para ustedes de inmediato.


	6. Introducción, Entrenamiento I

Introducción

"Y si tienes suerte, escucharas cosas y recibiras cosas que son invisibles para los demás, pero ke "Dios" te las da para que busques tu camino." Cita de un huichol aprendiz de chaman.

"el entrenamiento que se te dará, Gohan, es diferente a cualquiera que hayas recibido anteriormente. Aunque refinaremos y desarrollarás nuevas técnicas de combate, no será lo único que estudiarás. Como Kay Supremos, no solo dependemos de nuestra fuerza física, sino de la mental y espiritual. Y a pesar de que tienes todas esas características, tenemos que fortalecerlas todas." Decía el Kay, que estaba sentado frente a gohan en el suelo de un paraje hermoso.

Al día siguiente de la tortura- ejem- … la 'hermosa cita', el Kay buscó a Gohan para comenzar el entrenamiento. Lo llevó a un lugar que no era la tierra o el planeta sagrado. El supremo, explicó que aunque podían entrenar en cualquier lado, por ahora ese lugar les sería útil, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Daikon, de quien le habían dicho, poseía grandes poderes mentales; como para que no sintiese lo que Gohan estaba entrenando o haciendo.

"Dime, Gohan, ¿qué eres?" preguntó el Kay.

Gohan titubeó un poco. "Pues… soy Son Gohan, un humano... un mitad saiyajin…"

"Y de qué está hecho Son Gohan?" Inquirió el Kay una vez más.

"De...Músculos, órganos… piel… huesos… cerebro… alma… pensamientos… ideas y enseñanzas…" respondió Gohan aún dudoso.

"Exacto, tenemos entonces que entrenar a Son Gohan, a todo lo que eres, a todas esas partes que te constituyen. En resumen podríamos resumirlas en: cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Has entrenado tu cuerpo, pero tendrás un entrenamiento especial, para ello, pediremos ayuda a Vegeta, quien tiene un estilo de pelea que seguramente tendrá tu rival, Daikon, porque su madre se lo enseñó, es el estilo de pelea de los saiyajin. Entrenarás tu mente y espíritu también, y lo creas o no, todo lo que necesitas, todas las herramientas necesarias, todo aquel que te puede entrenar en todos los ámbitos se encuentran en la tierra. Todas las herramientas que necesitamos para crecer, generalmente están a nuestro alrededor, ordinariamente lo que sucede es que no las estamos buscando activamente. Dime, ¿Quiénes de los que conoces podrían entrenar tu mente?"

"en... ¿Con mente se refiere a inteligencia?"

"si, a eso, a ideas y la forma de usarlas."

"La persona que conozco con la mejor mente son Piccolo y Bulma."

"si, aunque no lo creas, todas las personas que conoces, pueden aportar algo a tu entrenamiento. También, aunque no lo creas, y muy a nuestro pesar, Daikon también se ha estado entrenando."

Gohan frunció el ceño. "Pero pensé que había dicho que había estado como en un letargo. Aún no entiendo eso de que puede ser mentalmente poderoso habiendo estado en un letargo tan profundo y largo como el que describes."

"Si, En un letargo físico, pero no mental. Durante todos estos años ha estado entrenando su mente y espíritu. Es algo que hasta cierto punto, se puede entrenar sin necesidad de movimiento. Tú con todas las experiencias que has tenido, has entrenado los tres aspectos de una forma diferente, pero te has especializado en tu cuerpo; en menor medida, a través de conocer a las personas, de las experiencias externas. Él, al contrario tuyo, ha entrenado solo a través de la reflexión, a través de su mente, la meditación. Ambas formas son buenas, pero bastante diferentes. Es como una persona introvertida y otra extrovertida, no obstante las diferencias, ambas pueden llegar a la misma conclusión, con viendo y viviendo las cosas de manera diferente y aún así, tener una idea diferente de dicha conclusión en común."

"hum... Es un poco como lo que dice Vegeta, ¿no? Sobre los opuestos." Concluyó Gohan. "Lo que hemos vivido Daikon y yo. Es en cierta forma mi antípoda."

El Kay parpadeó un par de veces. "si, si, supongo que sí, no lo había pensado de esa manera pero supongo que ustedes dos se complementarán…." El supremo hizo una pausa haciendo una refección interna mientras observaba a su estudiante. –suponía el Kay que a pesar de hubiese quienes no estaban de acuerdo con incluir nueva sangre para con los Kay, era una buena idea el tener ideas y perspectivas diferentes a las que los Kay estaban acostumbrados.- Pero pronto prosiguió.

"no sabemos cuál será su primer movimiento, Gohan, por ahora solo tenemos algunos datos, como su posible estilo de pelea, que es mitad Kay y mitad Sayan, por lo que su fuerza y poderes serán muy grandes, pero sabemos que probablemente su fuerza mental y espiritual serán incluso más fuertes; sabemos que juró vengarse de ti.. De de ti por ser el primer hibrido, y de los Kay, al ser rechazado por nuestra gente, pero no sabemos si solo atacará de una vez, si se intentará vengar poco a poco o qué querrá hacer una vez que despierte; supongo yo… que estará resentido…"

"espere Kay,… ¿solo se intentará vengar de mi? ¿Qué hay de Gotten y Trunks? Ellos también son híbridos…. ¿no intentará algo contra ellos?"

El Kay suspiró. "no lo sabemos, ha sentido tu poder, fuiste tú quien lo despertó, pero no tenemos idea de lo que intentará hacer con los demás. Para ser sinceros, no sabemos mucho sobre él. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es estar preparados." Concluyó el Kay serio.

"…Supremo… creo. Creo que lo pude sentir. Fue… como si me llamaran…"

El supremo se enderezó y abrió grandes los ojos ante lo dicho. "¿a qué te refieres Son?"

Gohan suspiró. Tenía que liberarse de ese secreto. "Cuando estuvimos en el planeta sagrado... mientras me despertaban mis poderes, creo que lo pude sentir, creo que sentí a Daikon… era… fue como si me llamaran. Creí en ese momento que era el ritual para despertar mis poderes, pero desde entonces lo he estado sintiendo, aquí, en este planeta no puedo sentirlo, pero de alguna forma lo puedo percibir. Es como si siempre hubiese estado ahí y solo ahora lo pudiese sentir… como mi nariz."

"¿tu nariz?" preguntó realmente extrañado el Kay.

El hibrido asintió. "si, siempre está ahí, pero es hasta que te lo recuerdan que te das cuenta que ahí está y la estás viendo siempre…."

-ciertamente es hijo de Son Goku.- pensó contrariado el supremo. "Ejem.. Claro…. Pero tienes razón. Eso solo nos confirma que de alguna manera sus destinos están unidos. Es interesante… creo que…" aunque pareciera que están destinados a pelear, tal y como la leyenda de Vegeta decía; quizá exista otra posibilidad. El supremo dio una larga mirada al chico frente a él, para luego negar con la cabeza. "sigamos con tu entrenamiento, Son."

Notas de Smithback

Para el siguiente capítulo... Primer acercamiento a Daikon. Estoy muy emocionada por saber cómo recibirán ustedes lectores a Daikon y la forma en la que lo presentaré.

El kay, además ha estado dejando caer cierta información… de manera un tanto sutil… cosa que se verá hasta el capítulo ocho… pero díganme, ¿alguno de ustedes lo ha notado?

Bueno, yo sigo de necia, no le hago caso a la co-autora…. Pao me dijo que juntara el capítulo anterior y éste, pero yo de necia.. Y sin memoria. No lo hice…

Me dijo que publicara cada semana… y no lo hago…

Bueno, prometo ahora si hacerle caso.

A partir de ya. Un capítulo por semana. Tengo entonces que apurarme mucho a escribir, para que las fechas no me dejen atrás…

Para quien pedía más entrenamiento.. je je je.. bueno, como lo dice el título de éste capítulo.. este solo es el brevísimo comienzo de un intenso entrenamiento…

El destino y la ironía son grandes amigos; los he visto pasearse por ahí, divirtiéndose con quien les plazca.

-¿por qué ni Porunga ni Shenlon, pueden tener hijos?

-Por que tienen las bolas de cristal…

O porque sus bolas están estrelladas…

(ayayay)


	7. Despertar

Despertar

"Bueno! Sedado, drogado, matado en vida, ¿qué diferencia hay?" Frase tomada de algún fanfic de Saman King de .

"No hay efecto sin causa." anónimo-desconocido

En su sueño, inexactamente eterno, Daikon se removía. Su cuerpo, inerte, ya hacía en las profundidades de un solitario planeta. Su mente sin embargo, y al contrario de su cuerpo, no tenía descanso. Iba, venía, se expandía y retraía.

Al principio, acostumbrado a la vida en compañía de su madre, y después con el gran cambio que la muerte de su progenitora implicó; la soledad por un tiempo lo enloqueció, hasta que su mente se sublevó y escapó de las cadenas físicas que lo detenían. El mundo, era su campo de juego, un día podía ser un pequeño reptil descansando bajo el sol, otro día era las blancas nubes desvaneciéndose, otro día era las hormigas cavando en lo profundo de la tierra y en otras ocasiones era la tierra misma. Plantas, fuego y quizá el tiempo mismo eran ahora su compañía.

Su mente, con la libertad que le confería la inmovilidad de su cuerpo, era dueña de sus deseos, podía ser y hacer lo que quisiese, podía repasar los procesos de crecimiento de las plantas y animales, podía ver el flujo de la energía de los seres vivos. Podía estudiar los procesos de descomposición de los animales y plantas muertos, podía ser la lluvia que se transformaba en hielo y comprender como era que lo hacía. Podía escuchar y descifrar el canto de las aves y la sutil comunicación entre las plantas.

Al mismo tiempo, era la feroz bestia cazadora, era a veces la presa, tratando de escapar. Era el agua contenida en los ríos y la fuerza del mar con el vaivén de las olas.

Su mente,siempre alerta, siempre trabajando siempre en movimiento iba y venía en el planeta y más allá; así como en sus propias ideas y reflexiones. Venganza, naturaleza, crecimiento, vida, muerte, tranquilidad, cazador, fuerza, venganza, muerte, mestizos, su madre, los árboles, las hojas muertas y las que nacían, su padre, enojo… todos los pensamientos, emociones y vivencias eran repasadas una y otra vez en su cabeza. Las memorias de su madre, queriéndolo y cuidándolo; las memorias de su padre, traicionándolos e intentando matarlos, sangre, arena, tierra y lluvia. Todos los pensamientos se mezclaban en su mente de tal manera que podía parecer que no tenía orden, pero hasta la más incontrolada explosión, tiene un orden, una entropía predispuesta.

Todo fluía más o menos de la misma manera, hasta aquel día. Fue como una llamada lejana, como un empuje a su ser.

Fue como un primer latido del corazón. Confusión y esperanza latían en su cuerpo. ¿Sería ese el día en que despertaría? ¿Sería ese el llamado de su venganza?¿De su despertar? ¿Sería ese el llamado a la no soledad? Había pasado tanto tiempo sin compañía con quien comunicarse de manera consciente. Su cuerpo vibró. Una sensación ya casi olvidada. La sangre comenzó a correr por sus venas, su corazónpalpitaba ahora con un poco más de vigor, los nervios se electrificaban, sus pulmones se reanimaban; poco a poco su cuerpo despertaba.

Fue un llamamiento que no solo alertó a su mente, sino que le dio el primer impulso desde hace mucho a su cuerpo.

Sentía la evocación, a pesar de jamás haber sentido algo parecido, era de alguna extraña manera, familiar.

Era un gran poder, siempre latente pero solo ahora despertado. Era el mestizo que había esperado. ¿Se preguntó qué tipo de mezcla tendría? Sería igual que los Kays, ¿sería un rechazado al igual que él? Mentiría si dijese que no estaba emocionado.

¿Sería como él?, ¿encontraría en este ser a un camarada o a un hostil? Tenía esperanza, la familiaridad de el llamado le daba esperanza; sin embargo, si estaba con los Kays...sería un enemigo. Tendría que quizá cumplir su promesa de venganza incluyéndolo a él.

Su mente, aún libre de las cadenas de su ahora lento pero palpitante cuerpo, partió. Viajóhasta donde provenía ese llamado.

Lo encontró. No lo pudo ver con los ojos, pero pudo sentir como era, era como una vaga idea cuando se escucha voz de alguien sin ver su rostro, pero tu imaginación, tu percepción e intuición te susurra como es la persona. Un joven, quizá de su misma edad al momento de no-morir, a pesar de no tener cola, tenía algunos rasgossaiyajin.

Pudo percibir que no estaba solo, estaba en compañía de los Kays… pero, ¿Por qué estaba con los Kays? Acaso sería un saiyajin aprendiz de los Kays, no parecía tener sangre Kay, se preguntaba cual sería su mezcla.

Expandiendo aún más sus sentidos, logró divisar lo que el chico sentía en ese momento, estaba desesperado, preocupado y una pequeña parte de él, esperaba ansioso una pelea.

Se preguntó, Daikonque clase de pelea sería y las razones de dicha pelea; recordó brevemente, con nostalgia, las veces en las que entrenaba con su madre. Pero la duda más apremiante era el por qué estaba con los Kay, si no parecía tener sangre Kay.

Daikon se molestó. Acaso los Kay habrían aceptado a un mestizo, a uno que ni siquiera tuviera su sangre, como uno de los suyos, si así era, por que habían aceptado al chico y no a él mismo.

El enojo hizo que perdiera la concentración, por lo que su conciencia, regresó a su aletargado cuerpo. Podía sentir su cuerpo que lentamente se despertaba, cada célula, cada fibra comenzaba a vibrar.

Aún curioso y molesto, decidió concentrarse en su cuerpo para despertar pronto. Sabía que el proceso sería largo, pero había ya esperado por mucho tiempo, podía esperar un poco más. Se concentró primero en las células de sus piernas. Se concentró en cada sección, en cada célula, en cada átomo, poniendo atención a cada una de sus partes, las despertaba, repasaba cada una de sus funciones, cada posibilidad de reacció avivándose.

A lo lejos, podía sentir al otro guerrero que despertaba también sus poderes.

Se concentraba en el llamado del otro mestizo, utilizando esa desconocida evocación para despertar cada una de sus células. Estaba ansioso por volver a la vida, estaba ansioso de despertar, ansioso por vengarse de los Kays, ansioso por conocer a otro híbrido como él, ansioso por no estar mas solo...por vivir y experimentar más de lo que le había permitido su corta vida.

Poco tiempo después, aún en su largo proceso de despertar, pensó en de nuevo ir hacia ese punto de convocación. Que seguía ahí esperándolo, de forma ligeramente más débil, pero continua.

No podía percibir en su totalidad toda la información, pero si podía percibir todas las energías que rodeaban al otro mestizo; sintió una fuerte sacudida de emoción, al encontrar a otros híbridos como él, no sabía con precisión la mezcla, pero eran al menos otras tres presencias; dos parecidas a las de quien hizo el llamado, y otra que le era totalmente ajena, pero podía saber que tampoco era una raza pura.

Se preguntó por la extraña mezcla, y la razón de que se encontraran tantos no-puros en un solo lugar. Recordó como su madre le había dicho que a toda costa, debía esconder sus raíces, podría traerle problemas, se preguntó si los otros híbridos tendrían problemas por los que esconder su origen , y si así era, ¿sería por dicha razón que estaban juntos?, ¿estaban congregados esos híbridos,escondiendo sus raíces?

Sintió una fuerte urgencia de unírseles, de no estar solo, de estar con alguien como él. De no estar aislado.

Sabía sin embargo, que tenía que controlarse, no importaba cuanto lo desease, primero tenía que despertar.

*Notas de Smithback

Bien… ¿y qué piensan de Daikon? Una vez más, agradecimientos a Pao, quien me dio el nombre de Daikon, cuyo significado es nabo en japonés.

Haa.. Más de Daikon y Khanda en capítulos futuros…

Espero no los haya perdido temporalmente, el 'llamado', que Daikon dice sentir, se refiere a cuando se llevan a Gohan al planeta sagrado para que el antepasado del supremo kay le 'despierte' sus poderes místicos .. Recuerdas esas tortuosas veintitantas horas? Gohan si…

Bueno… falta solo pponer una ficha en el tablero.¿tienen idea de a qué me refiero? El Supremo ha dejado caer algunas pistas…

En el siguiente capítulo...Khanda… recuerdan que ya mencioné a Khanda, es el padre de Daikon, si, sigue vivo...y si... vamos a ver que anda haciendo… ¿se dedicará ahora a hacer pasteles…¿no creo…

Me interesa saber que piensan de Daikon y que le va faltando a la historia la otra vez me dijeron que querían ver más a videl, y en capítulos más adelante, la volveré a mencionar..

Bueno, habiendo dicho lo dicho y escrito lo escrito. Me despido. Hasta la próxima semana,

Suerte, bye


	8. Padre de la revolución

Padre de la revolución

"Según algunos autores, la vida es una serie de acuerdos y pactos que las personas mantienen consigo mismos y los demás. El contrato es un medio de creación e intercambio de valores entre las personas. En el fondo, cada ser humano, representa sus propios contratos que rigen sus relaciones interpersonales." -teoría de la organización

"¡¿Es qué no lo ven?! Estamos todos en peligro. Toda nuestra gente, los pocos que quedamos estamos en peligro por esos impuros. Debemos actuar ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde." Decía iracundo, Khanda, el Kay padre de Daikon.

"¿qué propones exactamente, Khanda?" inquirió Tzotz, otro Kay.

"¡acabar con todos los híbridos, comenzando por esos saiyajin.! Hemos sido testigos de lo poderosos que pueden ser, quizá no podamos uno a uno terminar con ellos, pero si todos nosotros hacemos algo y los atacamos uno a uno, ¡podremos terminar con ellos!" Seguía el llamado Khanda, ahora más tranquilo.

Uno de los Kays, negaba con la cabeza, "No, no, no está en nuestra naturaleza intervenir de esa manera. No nos concierne cómo evolucione una raza, no podemos acabar con ellos con la escusa de que sean solo una 'posible amenaza'." Decía enfáticamente Fondo. "Sabemos que el mestizaje entre razas es muy extraño, además de quizá problemático,… pero de ahí a terminar con ellos…"

"No lo sé, hermano, hemos sido capaces de ver lo poderosos que son, si deciden tomar el camino que tomaron los saiyajin puros hace mucho tiempo eso de ir peleando planeta por planeta con quien se les pusiese en frente, podrían traernos grandes problemas." Decía Otro Kay, Arriba.

"No tenemos pruebas de que tengan siquiera la intención de hacer algo así. Hasta ahora, nos han ayudado y solo han peleado para protegerse." Decía Cima.

Los diversos Kay, hablaban y opinaban entre ellos sobre el tema traído a colación por uno de sus pares. El Kay Khanda había desde hacía algún tiempo, comenzado a proclamar que los saiyajin, específicamente los híbridos terrestres, eran una amenaza para todo el universo. Como guardianes del orden en el universo, era su deber terminar con dicha amenaza; había dicho el Kay. Sin embargo, por mucho tiempo, los Kays no no habían intervenido en algo tan particular. Si bien en otras ocasiones, habían existido amenazas al orden del universo, pocas veces los Kays habían inmiscuido de forma tan directa. Generalmente disponían las cosas para que todo ocurriera de de forma tal en que los eventos pudiesen volver a adecuar. Pero atacar de esa forma directamente era para muchos de ellos, demasiado entrometida y directa. Varios estaban en total desacuerdo, mientras que algunos otros contemplaban la posibilidad. Recientemente habían sido testigos de la enorme fuerza de los saiyajin e híbridos al combatir a Majin Boo, por lo que tenían una idea de sus inmensas capacidades. Podrían, si se lo propusieran, causar un gran daño al orden establecido.

"debemos actuar ahora, si no ellos, sus descendientes harán algo, no sabemos qué tan lejos pueden llegar, cada vez son más fuertes, debemos actuar ahora que podemos hacer algo. Hemos visto como cada generación de híbridos son más y más fuertes, ¿se imaginan en unas generaciones más? Serán imparables." Continuaba Khanda hablando con voz firme y segura. "No es un secreto para nadie de ustedes, hace tiempo cometí un pecado imperdonable, tuve un hijo con una mujer Sayan, al intentar borrar mi error, cree uno mayor, ahora está por regresar, ¿han pensado que pasará si ese hijo mío, mitad hibrido, mitad saiyajin se une con los otros híbridos? ¡Nada en éste universo los detendría!" Ante su declaración los Kays quedaron en silencio. "No será como con Boo, ésta vez nada quedará. Lo destruirán todo, nuestra gente, la poca que queda, las demás rasas, planetas, piensen en todos esos planetas y galaxias de los que somos responsables, que hemos cuidado con esmero, que hemos visto crecer, caer y levantarse. Esas civilizaciones que prometen tanto. Todos ellos morirán si no hacemos algo ahora. No dejen que todas esas civilizaciones, todos esos planetas mueran. Podemos hacer algo ahora, podemos todos prevenirlo. La matanza que hizo Majin Boo hace tanto tiempo ya, no debe repetirse." A pesar de que su voz era tranquila, podía notarse una gran fuerza y convicción.

Varios Kays comenzaron a asentir, pensando en aquellos planetas que habían visto florecer. No podían permitir que terminara su evolución sin siquiera saber hasta dónde podían llegar.

Khanda había convencido así, a varios Kays de unírsele contra los híbridos de la tierra.

"¡¿qué hay del supremo Kibitoshin?! ¡Él quiere reclutar a seres de otras especies para que funjan como supremos!" gritó Arriba, uno de los Kays.

"¡esa es también una vergüenza!" Gritó Khanda. "¿somos los elegidos para fungir como supremos. Lo que el supremo del este quiere hacer es simplemente imperdonable, una aberración. Otros seres impondrían sus reglas, cambiarían las cosas, irrumpirían el orden predispuesto. No debemos dejar que Kibitoshin siga con ese plan. También debemos detenerlo."

"Pero es uno de los nuestros. ¿Cómo exactamente sugiere que lo detengamos?" preguntó uno de los Kays, Cima, con bastante incertidumbre en la voz.

Khanda sonrió. "eliminándolo. Por supuesto."

uno de los Kays, Fondo, dejó salir un pequeño grito. "No, eso no, ya somos de por sí muy pocos. ¿Cómo quieres que eliminemos a uno de los nuestros? Además, así tenemos problemas para manejar y vigilar el orden del universo; con uno menos nos costaría aun más trabajo hacerlo ¿cómo pretendes que sigamos vigilando adecuadamente si somos tan pocos?"

Khanda negó fuertemente con la cabeza. En algunos miles de años él renacerá, además nosotros sabemos que la muerte es parte del ciclo de la vida. No es una eliminación total. No estamos eliminando a nuestro hermano, estaremos suprimiéndolo. Y quizá tengamos que ejercer un poco más de control a las civilizaciones, un poco más de orden, de reglas, imponer un poco más el control."

Encanto, una de las Kays alzó la voz. "Si, los cambios son también parte de lo que sabemos. Porque no simplemente dejamos que las cosas cambien... quizá tengamos nosotros que cambiar y adaptarnos también."

Algunos Kays asintieron, pero otros simplemente negaron lo dicho, entre ellos, Khanda. "Somos los guardianes del orden, no podemos simplemente dejar que las cosas pasen... tenemos que seguir con lo establecido."

"si así dejásemos las cosas fluir, no seríamos necesarios." Dijo Abajo, preocupado.

Tzotz, baj´´o la cabeza, suspiraba profundamente y lentamente comenzó a alejarse de los demás Kays.

Extraño, otro Kay, solo escuchaba todo y negaba fervientemente.

Mientras tanto, otro Kay hablaba con su estudiante sobre los deberes de un supremo. Gohan seguía con su entrenamiento en otro lugar lejano; ambos, maestro y estudiante seguían en su entrenamiento, ignorantes a la creciente amenaza.

*Notas de Smithback.

Yyyy… ¿Qué piensan de Khanda? En verdad me gustaría saber que piensan de los personajes hasta ahora.

En el siguiente capítulo … entrenamiento…

Me duele un poco la cabeza… ¡Goku, Sálvame! Ve corriendo por una aspirina!

Y de paso.. unas papas…unos dulces,.. unos pastelitos.. una sopa instantánea… chicles…

¡¿Alguien quiere algo?! ¡Goku invita!


	9. Entrenamiento (II)

Entrenamiento (Parte II)

Y mientras otros perezosos apenas despertaban, otros ya entrenaban…

Gohan sudaba profusamente, Vegeta era imparable, y su estilo muy diferente al de él mismo. La única vez que había apenas peleado contra él, había sido hace poco más de diez años, justo cuando llegó al a la tierra por vez primera. Recuerda Gohan como su padre y vegeta pelearon espectacularmente, y casi por cosa del destino, Vegeta perdió.

Cuando Gohan repasa lo sucedido entonces, sabe que las posibilidades de que hubiesen muerto en ese entonces, eran más que altas.

Ahora, entrenando con vegeta, con un poco más de experiencia de la que tenía a los 5 años, Gohan podía preciar la técnica de Vegeta.

Como Vegeta le había explicado, era la técnica usada por todos lossaiyajin, perfeccionada por los soldados de élite y realeza como él. Porsupuesto, también le había dicho que debía sentirse más que orgulloso de ser enseñado por el mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajin una técnica de pelea tan importante. Y como era de esperarse, el príncipe también se había quejado cuando el Supremo le había pedido que le enseñara a Gohan ese estilo de pelea. Un hijo de un tercera clase no tenía derecho a algo tan privilegiado.

Pero después de un poco de coaccionar del supremo y de Goku, y aunque ninguno de ellos lo admitiese, fue realmente gracias a Bulma, que Vegeta finalmente aceptó enseñarle dicho estilo de pelea, (Gohan aún estaba perplejo ante como una mujer, ya fuese Videl o Bulma, podía tener más poder de convencimiento que un supremo…). Emocionado, Goku se les había pegad- Unido, al entrenamiento, interesado por aprender el estilo de pelea de Vegeta, a Goku, poco le interesaba todo lo de la élite sayan y que fuese el estilo de pelea de su casi extinta raza, solo le interesaba aprender el estilo de pelea de Vegeta.

Por lo que ahora, se encontraban los dos sayajin de raza pura, Goku, Vegeta; el hibrido Gohan y el supremo Kibitoshin entrenando en un planeta lejano y desierto, para no crear ningún destrozo en la tierra durante el entrenamiento; bien sabía el supremo los destrozos que los dos sobreviientessaiyajin, podían causar.

Mientras Vegeta le explicaba a Gohan sobre algunos detalles técnicos sobre el estilo de pelea y la filosofía de pelea de los saiyajin, Goku se distrajo con una mariposa que pasaba por ahí… y se fue, siguiéndola.

No era la primera parte del entrenamiento de Gohan, había intercalado su entrenamiento con Vegeta con algunos otros guerreros Z en la tierra. Algo de lo que Vegeta se burló en cuanto se enteró. –Que podían enseñarle esos insectos al muchacho, era un debilucho, pero al menos tenía sangre saiyajin -. Hormigas "Hormigas enseñándole a un gigante." Se burló Vegeta.

Lo que le enseñaron, sin embargo, no fueron técnicas o estilos de pelea nuevos y espectaculares; como le había dicho Kibitoshin estaba entrenando no solo para derrotar a Daikon, sino para ser un Kai, por lo que Tenía que fortalecer además del cuerpo, mente y espíritu; para lo que era el entrenamiento con los demás guerreros.

Piccolo fue el primero, quien le explicó que para él, -la meditación es para quienes siempre se han esforzado por tomar consciencia de sus posibilidades internas y por desentrañar el enigma del Universo (1). Después de una meditación de 7 días, le mostró como era que podía conjurar cosas. No era algo que todos los nameku pudiesen hacer, solo los más avanzados en su desarrollo espiritual y mental. " en términos relativos, todas las cosas imaginadas que se materializan en máquinas, en estatuas, en dólares, en cuadros o en libros de tinta y papel, no son más que gradaciones de la irrealidad a la realidad."(2) Le había explicado Piccolo. Por lo que en otras palabras, tenía que crear lo que desease, primero con la mente, formarlo desde la partícula más sencilla hasta el detalle más específico. No era tarea fácil, pero no se supone que deviese serlo. Después, con su propia energía, debía modificar la energía circundante, modificarla tal y como desease, tenía que forzar a la materia a transmutarse, a cambiar su estructura primaria.

Después de la explicación, vino otra larga meditación para seguir denuevo, ésta vez con la práctica, en la cual, a pesar de haber podido formar alguna que otra cosa pequeña, como pequeñas piedras, Gohan se sintió bastante frustrado, pero Piccolo de todas formas, a su manera, lo felicitó.

"Es una roca bastante fea… pero supongo que si sirve como roca."

Vegeta se desesperaba al entrenar a Gohan, en su estilo de pelea, la técnica que Piccolo le enseñó cuando niño era demasiado diferente a la de los saiyajin , por lo que Vegeta aprovechaba cada ocasión que tenía para burlarse cada vez que lograba golpear a Gohan, quien por su parte a pesar de ser fuerte y veloz, carecía de una técnica refinada. En resumen, los fundametos de su pelea, fueron el medio año en que Piccolo lo entrenó; tiempo después, cuando entrenó con Piccolo y Goku para la pelea contra los androides, cambió el estilo de pelea al de su padre, quien prefería la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, con muchos menos ataques de energía, a diferencia de Piccolo quien los prefería así. Vegeta, al contrario, balanceaba ambas formas de ataque casi rítmicamente.

El entrenamiento siguió con el maestro Roshi,… un evento que dejó perplejo a Gohan, ya que a pesar de saber que él había sido el maestro de su padre, Gohan tenía grandes dudas sobre sus habilidades de enseñanza y sobre su filosofía de vida en general. Después de todo, no sabía que podía enseñarle un hombre que se la pasaba tomando el sol y viendo revistas pornográficas. Pasó los siguientes días tomando el sol, poco después de haber llegado con el maestro Roshi, éste le había dicho, "Buena comida, buen entrenamiento, buen descanso, buena mente." Para luego darse la vuelta y tomar una siesta.

Gohan, confundido solo se quedó ahí sentado en la arena.

Al tercer día de haber avanzado nada, el estudiante, se dirigió a Roshi.

"Maestro, disculpe, pero… ¿qué es lo que me va a enseñar?" Cuestionó Gohan.

"Pero niño, ¿no has aprendido nada aún? Ya te lo dije. Buena comida, buen entrenamiento, buen descanso, buena mente." Eso tienes que aprender… el entrenamiento físico te lo darán después, ahora entrena lo demás." Dijo el viejo para después tomar una de sus revistas y observarla como si ésta guardara el secreto del universo.

Gohan se rascó la nuca, -¿entrenar lo demás? Entonces… ahora… buena comida, buen descanso y buena mente…. Aquí no voy a comer bien, ni 18, o Krilin, mucho menos el maestro saben cocinar… yo… no lo hago tan mal... pero… entonces...buena relajación y buena mente…. La mente se entrena con el estudio, pero aquí no hay muchos libros que digamos...sin contar todas las revistas del maestro… solo queda entonces, buena relajación-.

Y así lo hizo Gohan, por el resto de los días de esa semana, Gohan se relajó. Disfrutó del relajante sonido de las olas, de la sensación del mar cerca de él, el aire arrastrando la arena y la humedad. La incansable canción entre el aire y el agua. Gohan jamás se sintió tan relajado. Cuando el supremo llegó por él, Gohan se sentía libre, como una persona renovada.

Gohan entendió que no todo es en la vida es lucha; es necesario el tiempo para apreciar por lo que se lucha y para descansar el alma y el cuerpo.

Gohan le agradeció al maestro Roshi, a lo cual él contestó, que si quería agradecerle en verdad, le trajera a una linda chica a lo que Gohan se sonrojó y no supo que contestar. Era sin duda un maestro extraño, y eso que había tenido a Piccolo como maestro.

Intercalada con otra sesión de 'como ser un buen saco de boxeo', por parte de vegeta; La siguiente parada fue con Tiene shinhan y Chaos, con quienes aprendió sobre algo que supuso pudo haber aprendido también con el maestro Roshi, él le había dicho, entre todas las cosas, -Buena comida-, lo cual, aprendió con Tien, no se refería a la comida o su sabor en si, sino a la alimentación y el importante papel que esto juega en el cuerpo. Cada cosa que se come, es parte de nosotros, la manzana que ahora comes, mañana será parte de tu riñón, la carne que ahora comes, será tus huesos, le enseñó también a ser agradecido con los seres que dieron su vida para que ahora degustara de lo que comía. Entendió también que no solo eran las plantas y animales, sino toda la tierra en sí misma. Desde el sol que alimentaba la tierra, el aire que había movido las semillas, el agua que las había hecho crecer, pasando por las manos que recogieron el fruto, todos esos elementos en conjunto, se movían con una suavidad y coordinación en la que Gohan jamás había pensado. El rayo de sol de ayer, es hoy ésta manzana, y mañana será yo.- pensó el joven.

Y pasado mañana este golpe que le doy- intento- intenté dar a Vegeta….

Uno de los últimos guerreros que entrenó a Gohan, en la tierra, fue yammcha, quien con sabias palabras le habló sobre el conflicto que se avecinaba. Gohan le había comentado que no le gustaba pelear, que las circunstancias le habían empujado a eso, pero que prácticamente todas las personas que conocía estaban de acuerdo en pelear, que eso era lo correcto, de alguna forma, Gohan lo entendía, 16 se lo había dicho, que no todos entenderían con las palabras y aun así había algo ahí que no le gusttaba, algo en el concepto de pelear le paredcía incorrecto. Sorprendentemente fue yamcha quien pudo poner en palabras y darle forma a eso que no le parecía del todo bien. además estaba deacuerdo con todo el asunto de no querer pelear, tal y como Gohan lo veía.

Yamcha le habló sobre sus peleas, y como percibía a los enemigos en general;

"Creo que el Mal es un estado negativo, por el cual designamos el estado de discordia, de fealdad, de desorganización, de inconsistencia o de injusticia, determinado con lo intermediario, no por los estándares reales, sino por las más altas aproximaciones a la armonía, a la belleza, a la organización. A la consistencia o a la justicia. (2) ¿Significa eso entonces que solo por no estar en armonía con lo que nosotros percibimos...es malo?" Expuso Yamcha con tranquilidad. Lo cual, dejó a Gohan perplejo, jamás había pensado en el enemigo de esa manera. Le sorprendió aún más que fuese Yamcha quien le dijese eso, ya que generalmente era el más relajado de los guerreros, pero entendía ahora el por qué de esa tranquilidad.

¿Qué era realmente 'el enemigo'? ya que para 'el enemigo', su contrincante era la persona a derrotar al igual que para él. Las personas peleaban generalmente en pro de lo que consideran lo correcto. En su realidad, en su percepción del mundo lo que hace el enemigo, está bien.¿son por tener una idea diferente de la que yo tengo, 'los enemigos? ¿Pensar diferente a mí los hace estar mal y por definición el enemigo a vencer? ¿Se está venciendo a la persona o a la ideología detrás de dicha persona? ¿El enemigo es lo que no se comprende? ¿qué sucede entonces si se entiende? ¿No es esa otra forma de Vencer?

*Notas de Smithback:

La tardanza de éste capítulo, bueno es que ya lo tenía, pero aún no lo terminaba de editar; generalmente tengo siempre ya listos y por adelantado, dos capítulos completamente editados terminados y listos para publicar, pero la inspiración (y ex salación) para otras historias llegó, y no podía dejar de escribir, aunque fuese solo los borradores… culpo a GV Mapacche por ese súbito cccccccccccccúmulo de ideas.. y a mi jefa por de repente darme de trabajo lo que no me había dado en dos meses.. buff.. y además decirme que es urgente… Pero se le perdona… generalmente me pongo a escribir fanfics justo en frente de ella, en frente de su esccritorio, en horas de trabajo. Buajajjajaj. Por lo que si me dice que es urgente… pues a tomar café, escribir hasta que de los dedos salga humo y dejar a un lado ésta historia.

Y lueeego… reciví un review de otra historia que escribí hace tiempo… lo que me hizo repasar las que había escrito… y me hizo sonreír mucho.. haaa. Que buena soy… sii… me regodee en mis propias historias.. ¿así o más ególatra? Ahh… saaa… soy genial…

Ejem…

Siguiente capítulo,… palabras y letras...ha, claro, signos de puntuación, también Daikon e hibridos.

(1) MEDITACIÓN SU PRÁCTICA Y RESULTADOS

(2)El libro de los condenados)

(3) (No hay 3.)


	10. VISITAS ONÍRICAS

**VISITAS ONÍRICAS**

"Por que la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son." Calderón de la Varca – la vida es sueño

Cada segundo contaba, cada segundo una de sus células se reactivaba, casi podía mentalmente contar una por una de las células activarse. ; Sin embargo, también se impacientaba. Habiendo estado tanto tiempo inmóvil pero consiente, él había desarrollado una gran capacidad de disciplina y paciencia; pero ahora que todo su ser era llamado por la energía del otro mestizo, la impaciencia se hacía presente. Podía sentir su llamado, pero se encontraba ahora más lejano que la primera vez que lo sintió; quería sentirlo cerca… quizá así podría despertar más rápido, pero esa presencia se había alejado bastante, hasta un punto en el que no podía percibirlo más. Entonces, Sacrificando su concentración para despertar más rápido decidió visitar a los otros híbridos que había sentido no muy lejos de quien lo despertó en un principio. Ellos estaban en el mismo lugar donde los percibió la primera vez.

La única forma de visitarlos, de conocerlos, era mediante los sueños, un reino donde podía tener cierto control, y que le permitía viajar grandes distancias sin su cuerpo.

Antes de entrar en comunicación, se dedicó a observar sus sueños. En los ensueños de uno de ellos se encontró con un niño, cuyos sueños estaban llenos de cosas que seguramente los niños felices suelen soñar, familia, juegos, amigos, comida y alguna que otra lucha… no sabía si él cuando niño llegó a tener tan hermosos sueños, pero viendo una oportunidad, entró a los sueños del niño, participando en todo lo que el niño hacía. Supo entonces que su nombre era Gotten, del planeta Tierra, que vivía con su madre padre y hermano... supo muchas gosas de él, gustos y disgustos... Finalmente daikon se presentó, le platicó sobre él, le contó que vivía dormido en un planeta muy lejano, pero que cuando despertase, lo visitaría y podrían jugar en la realidad, así podría presentarle a su familia, amigos y comer la comida de la que tanto le gustaba.

Varios días después, en los que mientras estuvo visitando y jugando en sueños con Gotten, Visitó ahora al otro híbrido, quien se llamaba Trunks, fue gracias a él que pudo saber que efectivamente tanto Trunks como Gotten, eran mitad saiyajin, y la otra mitad se hacía llamar humano, jamás había escuchado hablar de dicha especie, pero no le sorprendía, en su corta vida, jamás salió de su planeta, temeroso a que supieran de su existencia, además de que sus viajes mentales, tenían algunos límites.

Este otro niño era muy diferente a Gotten, aunque también le gustaba jugar, pero quizá de una forma más ruda, le gustaba hacer bromas y travesuras a su familia y amigos. Era una persona orgullosa pero amable.

Al igual que con Gotten, le dijo que algún día lo visitaría y jugarían juntos. Trunks emocionado lo esperaría.

La tercera persona con la que contactó, fue un poco más difícil de acercar. Su mente era diferente a la de los niños, no solo por ser un adulto ya, sino porque tenía algún poder mental. Sin embargo, pudo entrar en contacto, descubriendo con emoción que era también un habitante del mismo planeta que los niños.

La persona llevaba por nombreTien shinhan, y al parecer no sabía que era también un híbrido. Daikon, logró obtener algo de información escondida en el subconsciente, en la memoria de sus células y su sangre. Después de tener mucha dificultad para contactarlo, dejar que entrase a sus sueños y comunicarse con él, le informó entonces que una parte de él, más diluida que la de los niños, perteneció a una raza alienígena, gigantes cíclopes que hacía mucho tiempo ya, huyeron de la muerte de su planeta, llegando a la Tierra, sin embargo, fueron pocos los que lograron sobrevivir y los menos lograron legar algo de su sangre para con los terráqueos.

Daikon estaba emocionado y ansioso, quería ya despertar e ir pronto a ese interesante Planeta, la Tierra, planeta tan amado por esos híbridos; quería ya conocer a tantos seres como él. Tenía dudas e incertidumbres sobre los padres de los niños, ya que ambos eran mitad saiyajin , la misma raza de la que erra su madre y de la misma gente de la que tuvo que huir. Cuando joven se preguntaba qué tipo de gente rechazaría a sus pares solo por tener un hijo de otra raza, se imaginaba a veces que los saiyajin eran algún tipo de seres violentos e irracionales, pero su madre aseguraba lo contrario. Cuando su madre le habló de la ' hermosa' naturaleza de su padre, Daikon cometió el error de idealizarlo, lo cual hizo su traición aun más dolorosa. No podía confiar en los Kay, seres que al igual que su padre permitieron su muerte, no podía confiar en los saiyajin puros que quisieron matar a su madre. Entendía por su experiencia que pocas personas eran de confianza.

Qué tan malos podían ser los saiyajin si su madre tuVo que huir de su propia gente? Quizá no debería confiar tanto en los saiyajin puros que se encontrasen en la tierra, pero podía percibir que los niños no eran malas personas y que no tenían ninguna vendetta o rencor contra alguna especie desconocida … así tampoco lo hacía el mitad cíclope. Se preguntaba qué tipo de ser, de hibrido era el hibrido que lo despertó, era mitad saiyajin … pero estaba intrigado por su cercana presencia con los Kay. ¿Qué estaba haciendo un mitad saiyajin con los Kay?

Su tiempo iba y venía, entre concentrarse en despertar y visitar a los híbridos terrestres, de quien poco a poco se fue haciendo amigo.

Claro que eso no era algo de lo que los tres contactados terrestres estuviesen muy consientes al principio; Para ellos solo se trataba de una persona en sus sueños, un sueño sobre ser solitario y lejano que quería conocerlos. Era para ellos un sueño extraño y pacífico en el que de alguna forma, se sentían identificados. Empapizaban con el misterioso ser de sus sueños… y eso no tenía nada de malo o raro… los sueños son avece solo eso… sueños…

Pero lentamente se dieron cuenta de que Daikon no era solo un sueño.

*Notas de smithback

Se me durmió una pierna… yayay…

Ha.. si… bueno, Gohan no es el único híbrido y Tien shinhan, hasta donde yo sé, tampoco es del todo humano, según yo recuerdo haber leído algún día.

Fue gracias , una vez más, a Pao, que incluyo en la historia a Gotten, Trunks y Tien shinhan,. Más adelante sabremos su versión de las cosas.

Haa... tengo problemas con el capítulo 12 y 17; estoy considerando seriamente eliminar el doce…

Ya quiero que terminen las vacaciones….… demasiado trabajo…

Y... hace un par de meses, di en adopción una historia, y todo iba bien, quien la adoptó había hecho buenos cambios… pero… bueno, yo escribí hasta el cinco ... y hace un mes que no actualizan el siguiente capítulo cuarto remasterizado... espeo que no abandonase la historia. Duu

Gracias POR LEER, SUERTE, BYE

Cuando los patos se escapan, no hay más que correr tras ellos.


	11. Entrenamiento (Parte III)

Entrenamiento (parte III)

Vegeta estaba molesto, no entendía por que tenía que enseñar al chico todo lo que sabía, le molestaba que el chico por sí mismo no se hubiese interesado en la cultura saiyajin, entendía que su padre, el bufón que ahora se encontraba persiguiendo una mariposa, no le interesase, después de todo, era un bufón.

Pero el chico no lo era, él tenía cerebro y había sido testigo de la innata curiosidad del niño, y solo ahora, que le decían que tenía que aprender, se ponía manos a la obra. el chico le era molesto, a pesar de tener sangre de guerrero, prefería la simplicidad de los humanos, ni siquiera Goku, que era un payaso, tenía esa actitud frente a la pelea, su propio hijo y el la copia del bufón, Gotten, si sentían la constante necesidad de pelear, de entrenar y superarse.

Le molestaba que alguien con tanto poder, de su misma raza saiyajin, fuese tan poco aguerrido.

El chico no hubiese sobrevivido un día siquiera frente a Freezer. Esa actitud lo hubiese llevado a la muerte en el primer momento.

Le era especialmente molesto ya que jamás había conocido a otro saiyajin, mestizo o no tan reluctante a la batalla... la otra larva de Kakaroto, su propio hijo, Nappa, Raditz, el pirata del que escuchó hablar, Broly… ... con excepción quizá de... su hermano...

Un tema en el que generalmente prefería no pensar.

Pero entre más enseñaba al chico, más lo conocía y más le recordaba a su hermano, unas enormes anomalías en el mundo de los guerreros. Pero al fin y al cabo, pensó Vegeta. Si fuese como todos los demás saiyajin, no lo hubieran elegido para ser un supremo. Eso sí que le alegraba y aunque jamás lo diría. Un saiyajin, hibrido o no, saiyajin...como supremo… era un gran orgullo para su civilización. Que el chico fuese mitad humano no le importaba...y si lo pensaba bien... tampoco si no le gustaba pelear, al fin y al cabo lo hacía muy bien… maldición… estaba orgulloso del mocoso… "maldita sea"

"¿sucede algo? Señor Vegeta" preguntó Gohan mientras Vegeta lo golpeaba- entrenaba. "¡Calla y pelea, mequetrefe!"

Además de todo, tenía que soportar a Kakaroto, que había ido con ellos a entrenar, pero tan poco interesado estaba en las cuestiones técnicas, que se había ido por ahí a buscar algo que comer…

Suponía que en la pelea próxima, Gohan sería el ganador; después de todo, él lo estaba entrenando personalmente. Sin embargo, no dejaba de estar ansioso. La combinación del otro chico mitad saiyajin, mitad Kay era sin duda preocupante; además de lo que podría suponer si la leyenda resultaba cierta. Tal y como lo dijo Kakaroto, existía la posibilidad de que fuese real, pero diferente, así lo esperaba él. Todo en su ser le decía que un gran cambio se avecinaba.

(*)

Dende recibió a su amigo con una gran sonrisa como cada vez que alguno de los guerreros lo visitaba; era para Dende un gran placer ver a una persona llegar al templo, significaba que había ascendido de muchas maneras.

Bien, Gohan, pues todo es importante... si, bueno, lo primero es... que todo es importante... "intentaba explicar Dende.

Dende no estaba seguro de lo que podía enseñarle a Gohan, si bien desde que se convirtió en Kamisama, había aprendido mucho, no sabía cómo impartirlo, la cantidad de cosas era prácticamente infinita y no existía un manual para enseñarlo, por lo que Dende no sabía siquiera por donde comenzar.

Gohan entendía el que su amigo no pudiese explicarse, ¿cómo explicar lo que hace un Kamisama? ¿Cómo explicar lo que hace el cuidador de la tierra y sus aceres? ¿Y respecto a eso…. ¿qué hacía exactamente Dende?

"Ejem… Disculpa, Dende… no es que quiera ser entrometido… pero… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí exactamente?" preguntó Gohan un poco confundido ante la función de un Kamisama, además de apenado por jamás haber tenido esa curiosidad a pesar de conocer a Dende desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, ppero más apenado aún, de pensar que además de las esferas del dragón.. pues…

"ah, pues soy… eso. 'Soy'" explicó Dende. Ante la confundida mirada de su amigo, trató de ampliar su explicación, por lo que después de unos momentos en silencio, finalmente dijo. "el sentir del mundo."

Gohan alzó las cejas.

Dende exhaló. "El mundo, tu mundo, Gohan, está vivo. Siente."

"¿está vivo?" preguntó Gohan sorprendido y confundido.

El enanillo verde asintió. "Dime Gohan,… ¿Cómo sabes que algo está vivo?"

Alegre por al menos saber eso por lo estudiado alguna vez, respondió prontamente. "Un ser vivo es un organismo que nace, crece, se reproduce y muere; es un sistema que tiene relación con su alrededor."

"Eso es prácticamente lo que hace éste planeta, es un organismo que interactúa con su alrededor, además de estar constituido por varios elementos. Volcanes, mares, regulan su temperatura, ¿acaso no nació alguna vez este planeta? Evolucionó de ser una roca quizá con elevadísimas temperaturas, al templado lugar que ahora vemos; interactúa con los otros organismos que lo habitan, desde las creaturas que vivieron en él hace mucho tiempo, y que ahora son utilizados como combustible, por otros organismos, fue el planeta quien hizo capaz esa transformación, y fue gracias no solo al planeta, sino a la interacción que tuvo con el sol, luna y quizá algún meteorito; es decir, interacciona con elementos fuera de él. Y aunque parezca triste, Gohan, el planeta no es inmortal...algún, día, muy muy lejano para nosotros, pero no para el tiempo del universo, también morirá, el que no veamos todos estos elementos durante nuestra vida, no significa que no sucedan, el planeta se mueve a su propio tiempo."

Gohan estaba sorprendido...el planeta por el que caminaba estaba vivo… pero… "No se reproduce." Advirtió él.

Dende sonrió divertido. Tu naciste aquí, quizá seas hijo de tus padres, gohan, pero es gracias a este planeta y la vida que alberga, que estás vivo, eres hijo de este planeta, quizá no te parezcas a él, pero eres de cierta forma, su hijo." Sonrió Kamisama.

Gohan se sintió conmovido. "Creo que de alguna forma siempre lo he sabido, cada vez que el planeta está amenazado, surge esa necesidad por protegerlo, y es por algo más que por toda la gente y seres que lo habitan...quienes ahora que lo pienso, son algo así como mis hermanos… es porque el planeta.. Es mi madre y padre… lo entiendo ahora."

"¿quieres sentirlo? ¿Su pulso?" preguntó Dende.

"¡Claro! Supongo que sí está vivo, se puede hacer… pero ¿cómo…?"

"la explicación es sencilla, pero depende de ti que tan fácil se te haga… sabes algo de física, por lo que no te costará trabajo entender el primer concepto. Escucha: 'desde su superficie, los átomos y las moléculas están siendo radiados constantemente, siendo reemplazados por otros desde la atmósfera circundante. Imaginemos este estado de flujo y que no hay línea demarcatoria entre nuestro cuerpo y sus alrededores,' (2); convirtiéndote así en parte del planeta como si fueses tu mismo, sabes así que está vivo tal y como tú. Sintiendo tu propio pulso, entonces podrás sentir el del planeta."

A pesar de que Gohan entendía que todo lo que estaba aprendiendo era increíble, que le serviría como supremo, seguía sin entender cómo es que eso le ayudaría contra Daikon. Le ponía ansioso todo el asunto sobre el otro híbrido, el hecho de pensar en matar a un Kay, aunque fuese hibrido, le estresaba y dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Hasta ahora, no tenía nada contra él, no había representado ningún peligro para sí o para su familia. Y todos decían que su destino era matarse entre ellos…

Sabía que generalmente las reglas del universo marcaban el matar o ser asesinado, desde los animales de su planeta, hasta Freezer, la norma parecía ser esa; incluso los Kay parecían estar de acuerdo con ello, pero se preguntaba con impaciencia si no existiría otra forma.

(*)

Mientras Gohan era golpead- entrenado por Vegeta, se preguntaba por Daikon.

Era sin duda un personaje lleno de misterio ya que no sabía prácticamente nada sobre él; además de su nombre, sabía que su padre lo había intentado matar, que su madre lo protegió y que en consecuencia había jurado venganza. ¿Qué clase de persona sería? Sin duda había crecido rodeado de amor, una buena madre se sacrificaría por su hijo, tal y como ella lo hizo, por lo que supuso él, había crecido rodeado de amor, -amor saiyajin, -pensó Gohan al esquivar un golpe de Vegeta.

Bueno, sería tonto no aprovechar la oportunidad de tener a un experto en la raza saiyajin en frente- detrás de él.

"Vegeta, espera."

"Cállate y recuerda dar ese golpe con la suficiente fuerza en el abdomen, no te olvides de inmediatamente subir o bajar para golpear la cabeza o piernas."

Un golpe más en el costado.

"¡Niño! No pierdas de vista las piernas. Ya te he dicho que la especialidad de estas artes marciales es ver de cerca lo que está lejos ver lo que está cerca con distancia. (3)"

"Si Vegeta, pero, quiero hablar-"

"No si tienes la boca rota, niño." Seguía atacando Vegeta.

"¿Podemos hacer una pausa?" por favor…" pedía Gohan.

"cuando logres darme 6 golpes consecutivos solo con la mano izquierda."

Gohan tardó dos horas en hacerlo, aunque claro, los dos darían versiones diferentes del por qué tardaron tanto. Vegeta diría que ninguno de esos golpes contaría como tal con la suavidad con la que fueron dados; Gohan, en confidencia diría que Vegeta es descomunalmente perfeccionista. (¿Pero, después de más de 200 golpes?)

"… Vegeta,… Señor Vegeta…"

"Habla ya, niño."

"si. No sé como… ¿cómo se supone que fue la crianza de Daikon? Si como dice el supremo Kibitoshin, Daikon vivió con su madre… ¿ no sé qué tipo de persona voy a encontrar." Preguntaba Gohan inseguro.

"un enemigo a vencer, eso es con lo que te encontrarás." Respondió Vegeta, cortante.

"Eso lo entiendo… a lo que me refiero es… que tipo de vida tubo antes, con su madre… antes de dormir por tanto tiempo… ¿cómo tengo que suponer que fue cuando vivía con su madre?"

Vegeta suspiró profundamente. "No muy diferente a ti, chico." Vegeta hizo una pausa. "No existe mucha diferencia entre las madres terrestres y las saiyajin. Ambas, en su mayoría, harían hasta lo imposible por proteger a su cría. La única gran diferencia que encuentro entre tu gente y la mía, es que generalmente estamos en ... manada- grupos. Quizá no lo notes, pero creo que los humanos pueden mantenerse solos por más tiempo que los saiyajin. Nosotros necesitamos de nuestros pares para sentirnos… completos. Durante mucho tiempo viajé con los otros dos Nappa y Raditz. Y aunque no somos ridículamente sentimentales como los humanos, su mera compañía nos hace sentir en familia. Lo que dijo el purpura ese, sobre que su madre dio su vida para proteger a su hijo, es lo que prácticamente cualquier madre haría… excepto las madres Norubit, esas solían comerse a sus crías, débiles o no…"

"'¿ Norubit?" Preguntó el joven.

"Vegeta alzó los hombros. "Una civilización en el espacio, era primordialmente marina, pero terrible con sus congéneres."

"¿era?"

Vegeta solo respondió con una maliciosa y enorme sonrisa.

"Entiendo." Gohan no quería saber.

Vegeta miró a un lado y siguió hablando. "los saiyajin somos guerreros, no lo olvides, incluyendo las madres, por lo que no dudo que pelease con gran bravura para defender a su hijo; las mujeres, al igual que en la tierra, son un poco más… cuidadosas con sus hijos, no al grado de las humanas, pero sin duda son cariñosas. No dudo que le hablase a su hijo sobre la cultura de los saiyajin, o que le enseñase a pelear, estando aislados de toda su gente, sin duda debieron haber sido muy cercanos, supongo que para el chico perder a la única persona con la que había convivido, debió haber sido un golpe duro; sin duda una de las más grandes razones por las que buscar venganza. Debes recordar eso."

Gohan asintió, no hubiera pensado que vegeta fuese tan empático.

"Lo puedes usar en su contra a la hora de la pelea." Concluyó el saiyajin. "Me parece perfecto que estés buscando también sus debilidades emocionales." Dijo con aprobación y casi orgullo, Vegeta. .

-o quizá no tan empático.- Pensó Gohan con un suspiro mental.

*Notas de Smithback

Nada relacionado con ésta historia, pero…

ha. no tenía idea de que usara tanto la letra x... tuve que limpiar mi teclado, la letra 'x', tenía una basura y no escribía... luego la basura saltó al número 6... ¿por qué hoy que decidí usar al personaje de 16?- pensé.

sobre mis personajes femeninos favoritos:

Bulma de Dragon ball, Hermione de Harry Potter, Margo Green de Pendergast series, Lilith de Xenogénesis, Ripley de alíen y Lila de Futurama; quien por cierto está basada en me di cuenta de algo... haaa. todas son dinámicas y aventureras... todo lo que yo no. bueno, también son inteligentes, pero eso si soy. soy lo más lejano a dinámica que puede existir... (¿escalera o elevador? -ha no... cárguenme por favor.)

son dinámicas sin ser agresivas, eso si no me gusta. prefiero la diplomacia e inteligencia antes de cualquier tipo de agresión.

en otra ocasión pensaré en el tipo de personaje masculino que me gusta y por qué. pero ustedes, queridas y queridos lectores, díganme, ¿qué tipo de personajes femeninos les gustan y por qué?

chicos chicas, lectores, lectoras, alienígenas, humanos, larvas humanas, híbridos, desconcertados y alegres. me autorizaron ya mi semana de vacaciones. para mí, significa no tocar la computadora. descansar lejos lejos lejos de la computadora y la mala posición del teclado. por lo que supongo que la siguiente semana no actualizaré, pero la siguiente quizá tampoco... ja. Además, ahora que lo pienso, ya le hace falta una buena visita al técnico a mi computadora... espero entonces, llevarla, y no se cuanto tarde en devolvérmela. Quizá me dedique a editar todo lo que he escrito que no está relacionado a ésta historia… hum...

Gracias, suerte, bye

el concepto del mundo vivo, fue tomado de 'Gaia', de J.E LOVELOCK ; donde pueden encontrar una explicación mucho más amplia, mejor expuesta y menos libre que la aquí presente. es una idea interesante y digna de ser considerada.

(2) el libro de los condenados. (Creo)

(3) Los cinco anillos., Miyamoto Musashi


	12. Poder

**El camino del poder**

Khanda

En su vida siempre hubo algo que le interesó. El poder. No exactamente ejercerlo, sino las personas que lo hacían, el cómo lo hacían, y sus conceptos

Le parecía curioso e interesante como es que algunos seres en el universo nacían ya con un cierto perfil de liderazgo, de hambre por el poder, con una visión diferente a las de la mayoría. le parecía atrayente la forma en la que en muchas civilizaciones en el universo existiera el concepto de 'poder', de superioridad ante sus pares; no importaba si era una civilización basada en el carbón o en el silicio, si parecían los seres monos con cuatro extremidades o pequeños hongos; habían algunas excepciones, como aquella masa que ocupaba todo el planeta...(*)

El poder era para él, uno de los conceptos más interesantes en el universo, para él, -El poder constituía el motor para la integración racional y la trascendencia histórica, era la expresión del proceso de vida organizada.- (1) Era la forma de excluir lo anormal de lo normal a través de un consenso. (2)

De entre los tipos de poder, el político, el revolucionario, el carismático, el físico, el impuesto; el que le parecía más interesante había sido el poder físico, la fuerza física. Era un tipo de poder especial; a diferencia de los demás, no necesitaba de otros para ser ejercido; sin embargo podía solo ser verdaderamente poderoso si se demostraba ante los demás. Fue así como se interesó por mucho tiempo en la raza guerrera de los saiyajin .

Dedicó varias décadas a estudiar dichos guerreros, le parecía interesante su forma de vivir y sobrevivir. Para Khanda los saiyajin eran como pequeños animales interesantes con los que podía entretenerse. Su propia granja de hormigas.

Eran interesantes, le divertían y sorprendían. Cada paso que daban. Cada éxito y cada derrota que enfrentaban, le interesaban y emocionaban.

Suponía él que no era del todo adecuado que sintiese tanto interés en ellos, pero era algo que no podía evitar, le entretenían de sobremanera. Era algo así como su placer culposo. Como Kay, no era correcto que dedicara tanto tiempo a una sola civilización. Pero siguió haciéndolo.

Conoció así a una mujer, Melongena, quien lo interesó grandemente, ya que ella no solo era una feroz combatiente, sino que también era honorable como pocos individuos de su raza. Durante sus observaciones, había visto que muchos saiyajin utilizaban trucos y engaños para ganar en las batallas, pero esa mujer no. quizá era ese mismo sentimiento de poder que la impulsaba a ser honorable en las batallas, la sensación de que puedes derrotar a alguien estando ese otro ser en sus mejores condiciones. Ella esperaba a que su enemigo estuviese en sus completas capacidades para la batalla, trataba de igual manera a sus oponentes, sin subestimarlos, sabía también pelear con algo más que sus músculos, a veces convencía con las palabras; a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros, ella no tomaba rehenes o amenazaba a seres que no podían defenderse. Era una saiyajin excepcional

Fue así como se decidió a conocerla. Los Kay tienen permitido interactuar con otros seres en contadas y excepcionales situaciones. De ninguna manera, la curiosidad podría tomarse como causa razonable para intervenir aunque fuese con un solo individuo de otra raza. Jamás había visto a una mujer tan interesante. Al principio, ella se mostró reticente, pero finalmente, encontrándosela en distintos planetas, la conquistó. Fue una experiencia, corta, intensa e interesante.

En alguna ocasión, la ayudó a pelear contra su enemigo, era algo que estaba totalmente prohibido para con los kay, no debían intervenir, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Ella se molestó, pero era evidente que también estaba agradecida.

Él le otorgó uno de sus botones, con el que podía comunicarse cuando quisiese con él.

Después de eso se fueron acercando cada vez más, lenta pero seguramente; pronto, y en más de una ocasión, intimaron. Una experiencia increíble y completamente satisfactoria para ambos

Ella era una mujer fuerte y experimentada; mientras que para él era su primera vez, ya que los kay eran seres asexuados solo en el sentido de que no necesitaban del sexo para reproducirse.

Tiempo después, tuvo otras misiones como kay, que lo llevaron a alejarse un tiempo de ella y sus observaciones; llevándolo a conocer e interesarse en otras sociedades que le comenzaron a llamar la atención también, otro tipo de poderío y otro tipo de conocimientos se presentaban ante él.

El mundo que antes tanto lo fascinó, el de los saiyajin, ahora lo había decepcionado. Conociendo más civilizaciones, su fuerza aunque lo atraía, también podía percibir que les faltaba evolucionar mucho mentalmente, su tecnología y entendimiento del mundo era básico y lleno de prejuicios y supersticiones. Mataban por el simple deseo por la batalla, sin un propósito más profundo

Poco después ella lo contactó. Él sabía que no estaba bien que le hubiese dado una forma de comunicarse con él. Al principio, Khanda no atendió a sus llamados, pero melongena siguió intentando comunicarse con él; finalmente él fue hasta donde ella, quien le informó, estaba desesperada. Estaba embarazada de él

Él no le dio importancia, pero ella dijo que tenía que huir, que el rey vegeta no permitiría que llegase a TÉRMINO; al parecer el nacimiento de un hibrido entre los Ssaiyajin era tabú.

A kanda, a decir verdad, como a un niño caprichoso, el interés por los Ssaiyajin SE LE había terminado. Desinteresado en lo que pudiese suceder con la mujer o con los Ssaiyajin, solo le informó de un lejano, pequeño y habitable planeta, le ayudó a huir a dicho lugar; sabía, seguro de que los saiyajin jamás visitarían tan recóndito lugar.

No volvió a verla sino hasta varios años después. Cuando vigilando esa parte del universo, sintió una poderosa energía que le pareció familiar. Acercándose mediante la tele trasportación al lugar donde sentía esa poderosa presencia; descubrió con sorpresa que se trataba de un jovencito.

su aspecto y color de piel eran similares a los de él; además, podía ver semejanza con su gente, pero se confundió de sobre manera al ver sus ojos obscuros, al igual que su cabello negro y corto; más musculoso que los Kay y con un Ky aún más inusitado, su desconcierto creció.

El joven debió haber sentido su presencia, ya que detuvo sus tareas y volteó la mirada a él. Parecía asombrado de verlo.

Primero retrocedió un par de pasos.

Pero de inmediato se detuvo, erigió y con una voz tersa pero firme, preguntó quién era él

"Mi nombre es kanda. Y tú, ¿eres acaso un Kay?"

"¿un kay? ¡Un supremo?" El joven abrió grandes los ojos. "kanda... ¡¿padre?!"

"¿padre?" Se preguntó el Kay.

"¿has venido por nosotros? madre estará feliz de verte." Se emocionó el joven

De inmediato el chico estaba de frente a él, mirándolo a la cara, escudriñando sus facciones, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Khanda se alejó. "no sé de qué hablas, niño." Aunque ya tenía idea de quien era y a lo que se refería.

"vamos" el niño lo tomó de la mano. "vamos a ver a mi madre."

Kanda se dejó llevar

No muy lejos, estaba Melongena, trabajando en algún tipo de cultivo de verduras grandes y moradas. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto, su cabello era del mismo largo, desordenado y rebelde, su tersa piel, sin embargo, parecía más bronceada de lo que la recordaba.

Ella también se sorprendió al verlo; pero no se alegró tanto como lo hizo su hijo.

"Daikon , entra a la casa por favor." Dijo Melongena, sin quitar la vista de Khanda.

Daikon, como ahora sabía que se llamaba el joven, entró incierto a una pequeña choza.

"Khanda, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora...? jamás habías venido antes." dijo molesta la mujer.

"sentí un gran poder. El chico es muy poderoso." dijo él.

"Sin duda, es mi hijo ." dijo ella orgullosa.

"y mío"

"no creo que te interese tanto si es tuyo o no, nos has dejado aquí por años.." Resopló ella. "No me digas que de la nada te surgió el instinto paternal. No te interesa."

"tienes razón, no me interesa, pero ese poder tan grande si, podría traer problemas.

Pronto llamará la atención de otros kay y querrán saber quién es ese chico y de donde vino." Dijo él, señalando a la casa.

Melongena resopló molesta. "les diré que es mi hijo y su padre un desconocido. no estaría mintiendo del todo."

Kanda no pareció poner atención a lo que ella decía. "lo vigilaré. No sé qué tan seguro sea."

"Es seguro, es un buen chico." dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

(*)

En los años siguientes, Khanda siguió visitando a su hijo y a Melongena. se asombraba y asustaba de las enormes capacidades del chico, su fuerza superaba a la propia por mucho, pero no solo en eso el padre era superado por el hijo. Su inteligencia sutil, su capacidad para aprender sobre sus experiencias eran enormes. Podía con facilidad con solo observar el fluir del río, deducir el devenir del tiempo; al observar los ritmos de las hormigas, podía deducir el ritmo de su planeta. Conceptos que los Kay tardaban años en deducir y aprender, eran absorbidos por su hijo con prontitud y facilidad. Era sorprendente... era atemorizante. Ese poder solo debía corresponder a los Kays; no un salvaje como los Ssaiyajin.

Con miedo, culpabilidad y también algo de celos, habló con algunos otros Kays sobre lo que había hecho. Había tenido un hijo que era poderoso por mucho, con el tiempo, su poder solo aumentaba.

Varios Kays se asustaron. El poder habían aprendido, muchas veces enloquecía a sus poseedores si no sabían controlarlo. ¿Sería acaso otro MajinBoo? ¡Una amenaza mayor?- se preguntaban qué podrían hacer si el chico se revelaba contra ellos. -Sería sin duda más fuerte cada vez, debían acabar con él ahora que podían. Gran parte de los Kay, concluyó que para limpiar su error, Khanda sería el que lo tuviese que ejecutar.

Sin dudarlo demasiado, Khanda lo hizo , aceptó; sin embargo al no todos los Kay estar de acuerdo, llegaron al consenso de que solo lo intentaría una sola vez. Si no lo mataba, dejaría al chico en paz. No sabían las consecuencias de dicha decisión.

Khanda sabía que los saiiajin eran fuertes, pero jamás se imaginó que melongena peleara con tanta fiereza. Cuando su hijo entró a la pelea, estaba seguro de que moriría. Fue por cosa del destino, que sobrevivió.

Con estremecimiento, Khanda escuchó las proféticas palabras de su hijo, antes de que cayese sumergido en el sueño. Un hibrido poderoso lo regresaría a la vida. Tal y como las leyendas de los saiiajin lo decían, su igual lo despertaría, para bien o para mal, regresaría. El Resurgimiento de algún hibrido traería su despertar, era algo sabido ahora por los Kay. Khanda se decidió a no dejar despertar jamás a su hijo. Él se encargaría de que ningún otro hibride Kay o no, naciera. Los Kay, pensaba él, eran los únicos capaces y merecedores de tanto poder y conocimiento, era su deber mantener el equilibrio de las cosas, la constancia.

Por lo que se convirtió en uno de los mayores representantes del purismo de sangre Kay. De ésta manera, promovió el separatismo, la no intervención. Entre más alejados estuviesen los kay y otras deidades de las especies en evolución, mejor sería para todos. -Pensaba él. Además claro, que de esa manera también evitaría que surgiese otro hibrido Kay. Muchos otros Kay lo siguieron en su forma de pensar. Se convirtió Khanda entonces, inadvertidamente, en uno de los precursores de Freezer y su reinado del terror. Su política de no intervención, favoreció que el sangriento imperio del demonio proliferase; provocando así, la muerte de cientos de civilizaciones. Con la convicción de que actuaba por un bien mayor, impensadamente Khanda se convirtió en uno de los causantes de grandes masacres en el universo. Los Kay, quienes pudieron haber acabado con Freezer desde el inicio, decidieron no hacer nada.

No todos estaban de acuerdo, después de todo, no podían ser solo fisgones universales; sin embargo, al ser estos minoría y actuar por consenso, poco pudieron hacer.

Khanda informó sobre lo dicho por su hijo y la amenaza que este representaba, prohibió la reproducción con otros seres. Sabiendo que el hibrido que despertase a su hijo sería fuerte, inventó a los Kay, que daikon había jurado vengarse también de los híbridos. Así, quizá si algún día existía un hibrido lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a su hijo, fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo también, y de paso acabarse entre ellos. Mucho tiempo después, Khanda no sabía que el que despertaría a su hijo, sería también elegido como futuro Kay. Khanda sabe también que su hijo será mucho más fuerte, por lo que debe también él, entrenar.

Sin saberlo, Khanda había puesto en movimiento sus fichas para la profesía de los saiyajin.

*Notas de Smithback

Un capítulo especialmente difícil de escribir. No sé por qué. Del catorce me faltan detallitos... y el 17 apenas si tiene un par de párrafos.. Ayayay...

Y luego. No guardé algunos cambios… y tuve que volver a hacerlos, incluyendo el título,… recuerdo haber pensado..-ese es un muy buen título.- pero lo olvidé… y bueno… pensaba actualizar hace como cuatro días, pero mil cosas se me atravesaron y solo como quinientas hize. Y tenía mil notas más, pero nada tenían que ver con la historia,… las terminé borrando; y aun así miren cuantas notas… y eso que borré muchas. He pasado por una racha de genialidad… de proliferantes letras… muy mal porque no era sobre ésta historia. Duu.

Entonces, hoy, personajes masculinos favoritos.

Severus Snape y Kingsley de Harry Potter, 16 y Piccolo de DragonBall, Profesor Frink de los Simson,Grissom de CSI, Smithback de la serie de Pendergast, Rasuminique de Crimen y castigo y zelaby de Los Cuclillos de Midwich .

Esta vez me fué más difícil pensar en mis personajes favoritos masculinos. Y también me parece que la selección es un poco más variada. No sé qué tengan en común. y ustedes, lectores, ¿quiénes son sus personajes masculinos favoritos?

A la próxima, personajes que menos me gustan

(*) Me refería a lo que se ve en el libro, película o lo que quieran, 'Solaris', de StalislavLem.

(1) Max Weber (1915)

(2) idea inspirada en las ideas de Foucault

(3) No hay tres.

¿ ¿comentarios?


	13. Entrenamiento IV

Entrenamiento (parte IV)

"ataca esa piedra."

"¿la piedra?"

¡Qué ataques esa maldita piedra! ¡Dije!"

Gohan suspiró cansado. Al menos era la última lección del día, aunque Vegeta recalcó que era la más importante.

"¡qué tipo de ataque?" preguntó Gohan.

"¡ataca esa piedra como se te de la maldita gana! ¡Ataca!"

Sin duda alguna, Vegeta había aprendido a gritar igual que Bulma. Gohan alzó su mano y dirigió un ínfimo ataque de energía a la dichosa piedra. Gohan volteó la mirada a Vegeta, para indicarle que ya estaba hecho, pero fue recibido por un golpe directo al rostro. Indicación de vegeta que lo había hecho mal.

"cuando ataques, niño; no importa si es una piedra, un enemigo o un amigo; ataca a matar, ese es tu objetivo. A esa piedra, no la hubieras matado, el golpe solo la aventó, tu enemigo seguiría vivo.."

"¿Por qué querría matar a un amigo?"

"bajarías la intensidad si tu intención no es matar, pero no debes de perder la intención. Tienes que poder balancear todos los aspectos, siempre ataca a matar , aunque ese no sea tu objetivo. Intención e intensidad no es lo mismo."

Gohan asintió, adolorido y confundido..

(*)

"¿Cuál es tu límite, Gohan?" Fue lo primero que Bulma le preguntó a Gohan cuando comenzó su entrenamiento con ella. A ambos le sorprendió mucho la solicitud del Kay para que ella entrenase a Gohan. Pero con una rápida explicación del Kay, bulma aceptó.

Gohan no sabía que responder, "Mis límites... pues no lo sé" finalmente dijo después de pensarlo.

Complacida, Bulma asintió. "Buen comienzo."

"¿En serio?" preguntó el chico inseguro.

"Claro, Gohan... ¿sabes cuál es el secreto de mi éxito?"

"pues que eres muy muy inteligente." dijo él algo dudoso.

"Gracias. Esa es sin duda una parte, pero no, no lo es todo... mi secreto Gohan, es que no tengo límites. No creo en ellos." Gohan frunció el ceño. "Creo en lo más profundo de mi ser, Gohan, que todo, absolutamente TODO, es posible. Desde viajar en el tiempo, hasta conquistar a un sangriento guerrero." ella guiñó un ojo. "Por lo que el que no sepas cuáles son tus límites, es perfecto, siempre puedes ampliarlos. Siempre se puede más si no hay límites. Para la gente que no te conoce, que no sabe de lo que eres capaz, lo más increíble esMr Satan, ese es su límite, para quienes te conocen un poco más, como tu amiga Videl, tú eres su límite,... pero si te vacías lo suficiente, si no tienes límites, puedes extenderte más. No hay límites para lo que puedas imaginar, Gohan. Ya sea para tu fuerza física, o para tu intelecto. Los límites son una falacia. ¿Entiendes?" Concluyó Bulma serena. A lo que Gohan asintió, aunque aún con un poco de incertidumbre.

La mujer continuó, "-Implica que en realidad el mundo siempre ha sido equivalente a nuestro conocimiento del mismo, y en el momento en que modificamos los principios sobre los que se basa nuestro conocimiento, la realidad también cambia. (1)- lo cual quiere decir que si cambiamos nuestras bases, podemos cambiar la realidad. En otras palabras... todo lo que nos rodea, gohan, está sujeto a lo que se supone que sabemos. -De hecho, el mundo no tiene por qué ajustarse a nuestras expectativas, y en la medida en que la «realidad» se refiera a algo, se referirá justamente a aquello que jamás podrán abarcar nuestras construcciones imaginarias. Las totalidades, en particular, son siempre criaturas de la imaginación. Las naciones, las sociedades, las ideologías, los sistemas cerrados... nada de ello existe realmente. La realidad es muchísimo más compleja, incluso cuando la fe en su existencia es una fuerza social innegable." (1)

(*)

"No es posible tanta falta de atención a los ataques,niñajo. ¿Cómo es posible que te enfoques tanto en la defensa? Sabes bien la importancia de un ataque, tu vida puede depender de un solo golpe, y no solo de la defensa. Eso ya deberías saberlo bien." Decía Vegeta, molesto a Gohan.

El niño exasperaba y sorprendía a partes iguales al príncipe.

"Si,, lo sé y lo siento, Señor Vegeta, es que jamás me he sentido bien atacando, prefiero fortalecer mi defensa... y... "

"Y nada, esperas que tu contrincante haga lo mismo. No me hagas reír. Por más excelente defensa que tengas, no es impenetrable o eterna, Aveces las defensas utilizan más energía que los ataques, ¿de qué te sirve esa defensa si solo te durará un par de ataques? ¿Qué harás entonces, niño? Pedirle a tu enemigo que espere a que descanses? ¡No seas ridículo. Tienes que atacar."

"Pero señor Vegeta... no me gusta atacar." se quejaba Gohan.

No era solamente que Gohan no quisiese atacar, era que no estaba de ánimo para intentarlo; la experiencia recién vivida, lo había descolocado grandemente. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Vegeta tenía en parte la culpa…bien, conociendo a Vegeta, si lo golpeaba inadvertidamente, se ganaría más una aprobación que un regaño. Gohan arremetió contra vegeta con un golpe en la espalda.

"eso es por lo de hace rato." Dijo Gohan.

"ese no fui yo…" respondió Vegeta, molesto.

(*)

Horas antes…

El supremo Kibitoshin lo había instruido en una meditación profunda en la que ahora Gohan se encontraba, no había sido fácil, y no precisamente porque su maestro hubiese sido un mal profesor; sino por Vegeta y su padre…

Goku siempre estaba atento a los combates entre Vegeta y Gohan, pero en el momento en el que Vegeta comenzaba a hablar sobre algunas cuestiones teóricas o sobre la mentalidad de los Saiajin, Goku se distraía y retiraba a buscar ya fuese algo de comer o algo interesante con que distraerse, para regresar tiempo después con algo 'interesante', que hubiese encontrado alrededor del planeta, desde una flor que le pareciese bonita, hasta una piedra que Goku aseguraba era 'igualita' a Bulma; fue ese último acontecimiento, el que comenzó una gran discusión entre Vegeta y Goku. Con dificultad el supremo los había tranquilizado para dejar que su estudiante se concentrase.

Una vez hecho esto, Gohan comenzó su meditación en la cual había mezclado lo que el supremo le había enseñado, con la técnica que Dende le había enseñado para sentir al planeta, y había además, con gran esfuerzo, quitándose de encima todas las barreras de imposibilidad tal y como Bulma le había instruido. Había alcanzado de esa manera, una meditación y control sobre sí mismo y sobre sus alrededores más increíble de lo que pudo haber imaginado él o el supremo. Podía estar ahora consiente y manipular no solo el planeta en el que se encontraba y todos los seres que lo habitaban , sino de el sol, planetas circundantes meteoros y no se detenía, estaba expandiéndose… alejándose…

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Aun estando consiente de su cuerpo, del supremo cerca de su cuerpo físico, de su padre y Vegeta hablando a lo lejos , del planeta ..Lo sintió.. Era Daikon.

Pudo ver una imagen borrosa al principio que poco a poco se iba aclarando. Era un joven de unos veinte años, quizá un poco más,… tenía la misma altura que Gohan, podía notarse que era musculoso, quizá algo más que el mismo Gohan, su piel era de un lila bronceado, sin duda una combinación de sus dos proveniencias, pudo notar un color de ojos verde justo como los de un súper sayajin y un cabello largo pero no tan desalineado como el de Raditz, u otro saiyajin que hubiese conocido; Tenía puesta una ropa azul obscuro holgada, con una armadura justo como la que tenía su tío;pudo notar extrañado, que tenía la mano lastimada. Finalmente notó que el joven también lo estudiaba con curiosidad.

No cruzaron palabra alguna, pero no hacía falta; de alguna forma se reconocieron, -Daikon- pensó Gohan, pero pareciera como si en verdad hubiera hablado.

-Gohan- pensó el otro chico como si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo. Pero ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna en realidad. Mencionó su nombre con sorpresa, curiosidad y con una voz tranquila que no le causó ningún disgusto; Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras las dijo con un cierto veneno en la voz que estremecieron a Gohan. -Estás con los Kay… - aún más molesto, preguntó -¿por qué estás tú con ellos?-

Gohan sintió un golpe fuerte en la espalda y abrió los ojos. Había de hecho sido golpeado en la espalda, pero no por Daikon, sino por su padre, que ahora se disculpaba profusamente con él, mientras que el Supremo Kibitoshin regañaba a Vegeta y a Goku, enérgicamente.

Al parecer, la discusión entre Vegeta y su padre había vuelto a empezar esta vez a razón de la piedra que Goku había traído anteriormente, vegeta recordó alguna cosa que su padre había prometido al antepasado de Kibitoshin… la discusión había pasado a los golpes y de ahí a los ataques con energía. Fue un errante ataque por parte de su padre, el que lo había sacado de su meditación.

Gohan se pasó la mano por la cara, cansado… "Maestro…." El supremo seguía reclamando a los sayajin ahí presentes. "Maestro." Volvió a llamar Gohan, "¡Maestro!" Alzó la voz.

Extrañado, el supremo volvió su atención a su alumno.

Gohan suspiró. " Creo que… nos encontramos…"

El supremo empalideció. "Tenemos que acelerar tu entrenamiento, Gohan."

(*)

En otro mundo lejano, daikon abría los ojos por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aún le faltaba un poco para poder moverse con libertad, pero sin duda alguna, estaba despierto.

Sabía que no había sido solo un sueño… había conocido a quien lo despertó, el otro hibrido… Gohan era su nombre. Estaba con los Kay. ¿Por qué a él los malditos kay si lo habían aceptado? Si resultaba que estaba siendo entrenado por los supremos para pelear contra él, se llevaría una sorpresa, pelearía y ganaría, después de todo, él era mitad Kay, mitad Saiiajin.

*Smithback quiere decir algo:

Créanlo o no, estoy tratando de mejorar mi escritura. Queda… creo que un entrenamiento más… y luego, si, bueno no.. Ju.

Luego.. quizá el siguiente capítulo tarde dos semanas.. espero sea menos..

-tengo que aprender a ser más sutil en lo que quiero decir. Leí una historia increíble, habla justo de los temas que me gustan, pero de una forma tan sutil, sublime y metida en toda la historia, que no te das cuenta que estás ahí. Ufff..

Es realmente sorprendente cuantos autores con historias fascinantes existen en Ff, trato de estudiar sus técnicas para mejorar. Y recién escuché un consejo. Si vas a escribir, tienes que leer como escritor. Haa.. Bueno, lo he tratado de poner en práctica, pero me falta mucho para ser una escritora de altura como ellos. Pero bueno, la práctica hace al maestro.

Y… busqué si había fandom de 'el fantasma de Canterville'… y no lo hay… ¡por qué? Creo que el final del cuento es muy abierto para suponer que pasó entre el fantasma y la protagonista… que si debería haberlo. En fin…

Si son fans de Freezer y saben leer inglés, les recomiendo las historias 'Cold Space ' y 'Savior of Demons'. Increíbles historias, interesantísimas y emocionantes con mi amado Freezer como protagonista.

Para terminar, felicidades a Luis Carlos por terminar con su historia 'Legado familiar', ¡dos años! Uff


	14. VínculoChapter 14

**Vínculo**

"parece que el mundo crece y me abandona...

...quisiera estar contigo...

...con una fuerza inmensa...

...por eso ten confianza...

Con palabras, con manos, sin final, sin rencor."

Fuerza inmensa- Buenavista Social Club-

 **Vínculo**

 **Gotten**

Chichi estaba muy feliz, no solo ahora tenía a su esposo de regreso; sino que gottten se estaba comportando más tranquilo que antes; quizá fuese que su pequeño estaba madurando.

Y aunque no le gustaba la idea de que gohan estuviese por ahí con ese dicho supremo, al menos no estaba peleando solo, por ahí, contra un maniático homicida. Si, las cosas no eran perfectas, pero con un esposo alienígena, las cosas jamás lo serían.

Miró la hora; aún era temprano y seguro Gotten estaba por ahí, jugando en el bosque.

(*)

Gotten se encontraba en el bosque, tirado a la sombra de algún frondoso árbol, descansando sonriente; pensando en lo que podría contarle a su nuevo amigo de los sueños sobre lo hecho en el día; Le contaría sobre el inmenso pez que había atrapado para después llevárselo a su madre para que lo cocinase, pensaba en contarle sobre el pequeño entrenamiento que había tenido con su padre; pensaba también en las cosas que le había dicho su nuevo amigo, quien le había pedido que no dijese nada de él, que era un amigo secreto, había contado que por ahora solo en sueños podían a hablar, pero que pronto se encontrarían cara a cara.; entonces podrían luchar el uno contra él otro, puesto que su amigo también era un guerrero.

Reflexionaba Gotten sobre lo que le había contado.

Sin duda, gotten había sentido una conexión con ésta persona, era diferente como él. Gotten sabía que era diferente a la mayoría de las personas en la tierra, lo había constatado el día del torneo de artes marciales, no lo habían dejado pelear con todas sus fuerzas; cuando salía a los poblados cercanos, su madre no lo dejaba volar, o ayudar cargando toda la comida, a pesar de que sería algo sencillísimo para él.

Podía entenderse de esa forma, tan especial, con pocas personas, entre ellas, Trunks y su hermano.

Su padre era aún una novedad que le costaba trabajo entender, y aunque quería mucho a su madre, sabía que ella no lo dejaría ser totalmente libre, mucho menos que lo entendía del todo.

Daikon, por otra parte, entendía lo que era ser diferente, único; estar entre dos mundos. Gotten sabía que cuando se encontrasen, podrían divertirse, ser ellos mismos, sin estar teniendo que escoger entre una forma de ser u otra.

A pesar de lo que parecería, Gotten no era tonto; sabía muy bien que era una rareza… y que las rarezas no eran fácilmente aceptadas. Pero al final, valen la pena.

Había sentido también, cierta tristeza y algo más. Algo como enojo o resentimiento, tenía problemas para identificar el sentimiento. Para con los Kay supremos por todo lo que Daikon le había contado.

Gotten solo entendía que uno de los Kayes había entrenado y aumentado los poderes de su hermano, cuando ocurrió la batalla contra Majin Boo. Pero su amigo, Daikon, decía que no eran seres tan buenos, que no hubieran ayudado a Gohan si no les hubiese convenido. -No hacen nada para ayudar a los demás realmente. Solo si les conviene- le explicó Daikon. -No vale la pena creer o confiar en ellos.- había dicho con tristeza su amigo.

Gotten prefirió no pensar en los Kay y rumiar la idea de la libertad. Algo que sabía, su amigo pronto alcanzaría. Entendía Gotten la libertad de muchas maneras, la libertad d hacer lo que quisiese, y a pesar de que en su hogar la restricción era mínima, siempre había sentido que algo no encajaba del todo. Solo con su hermano y Trunks se había sentido realmente libre. Esperaba con ansias el conocer a esta otra persona...

(*)

 **Trunks**

-arriba a abajo izquierda izquierda golpe golpe, salto golpe golpe.- Trunks jugaba un videojuego, con la consola especial que su madre había hecho para él, no podía usar las comunes, ya que Aveces perdía un poco el sentido de cuanta fuerza ejercer, sobre todo cuando estaba emocionado.

"Tú y tu padre van a volverme loca," se quejaba su madre, con extraña dulzura. ; Mientras que su padre solo respondía que las cosas en ese planeta eran demasiado frágiles.

Trunks solo rodaba los ojos y se dedicaba a lo suyo. le gustaría que Gotten viviese con él, de esa forma no tendría que medir su fuerza todo el tiempo, o tener que explicar todo lo que hacía o quería hacer; mucho menos tendría que ser tan formal como lo tenía que ser con sus compañeros de escuela y trabajadores de su madre.

Era también Aveces difícil congeniarse con su padre, ya que él era demasiado exigente, y Aveces quería darse a entender con una mirada… Trunks necesitaba algo más que una mirada para entender todo el mensaje. Asunto totalmente diferente era convivir con su madre, quien solía verbalizarlo todo; a decir verdad, ella sola solía perderse en sus monólogos tecnológicos. En esas ocasiones, Trunks entendía poco y su padre nada.

Suponía Trunks, que era parte de vivir con dos alienígenas, su padre y su madre.

A menudo su padre decía que los humanos eran demasiado complicados y Trunks estaba de acuerdo; sin embargo, él no tenía duda de que los Saiyan eran igualmente complicados. Gotten era muy afortunado por tener un hermano que lo comprendiese… que entendiese ese punto medio. Era un poco solitaria la vida de Trunks, aunque Aveces estaba en el laboratorio con su madre, que lo dejaba experimentar, inventar y o construir... Con su padre podía luchar y 'divertirse' a su estilo; pero ahora tenía a alguien más además de Gotten y Gohan con quien entenderse. Su nuevo amigo. Su amigo, Daikon, le había dicho que pronto se encontrarían, que serían libres, que experimentarían y se divertirían juntos. Las ideas planteadas por su amigo lo emocionaban. . La idea de la aventura callaba la voz que le decía que no era del todo normal tener un amigo solo entre sueños. Entonces prefería guardar silencio.

su amigo le había contado y mostrado cosas fantásticas, pero también le había hablado sobre los kays , quienes para él eran seres que se creían tan superiores a todos como para separarse de la vida real, quienes a pesar de ser increíblemente poderosos se mantenían alejados de la vida de los seres vivos.

Trunks lo comparaba con las figuras políticas que veían a las personas y sus reacciones como números, olvidando que son seres de carne y hueso con emociones y vivencias propias.

A trunks siempre le había molestado ese tipo de personas. Su madre era una persona importante, pero jamás había tratado a un empleado o a cualquier persona como si valiese menos, cosa que por lo visto, los kays solían hacer.

Por ahora solo podrían hablar ensueños; pero eso era también emocionante en sueños podía visitar su mundo, podía ser y hacer lo que su amigo veía y hacía,

Era una experiencia increíble. Valía la pena guardar silencio. Sus padres no podrían entenderlo solo quizá gotten...

(*)

Tien shinhan

Realmente no podría describir con palabras lo que sintió, pero para decirlo de aluna manera... fue como un empujón mental. Un ataque, una intromisión, pensó él. Sin embargo, la presencia no era amenazadora. Parecía una presencia tranquila, fuerte.

Tien lanzó una pregunta. "¿quién eres?"

"Un amigo" respondió la presencia.

Tien resopló mentalmente. La vida le había enseñado a ser cauteloso y definitivamente a no confiar si una presencia se presentaba en sus sueños y de la nada decía que era un amigo. Tendría que ser un tonto o un infante para creerle.

Una vez más, con más fuerza en los pensamientos, tien demandó una vez más saber quién era.

La presencia respondió que su nombre era Daikon, que solo era alguien viajando por los sueños, que había sentido su presencia, la de tien, que le pareció un ser afín, por lo que se decidió a presentarse. Dijo que no ten tenía más intención que la de saludar a una presencia que percibió como empática.

Tien sentía cierta empatía, pero definitivamente no lo expresaría.

Por la mañana, habló con Chaos, contándole lo sucedido la noche anterior

Aunque receloso, Chaos le dijo que por que no le daba una oportunidad ha dicho ser. Si era algo malo, sería mejor obtener más información, y si era alguien con buenas intenciones, que mejor que darle una oportunidad.

Sin darle acceso total a sus sueños, tien comenzó a comunicarse con Daikon. Entre las cosas que hablaron, Daikon habló sobre su madre, sobre su padre; sin dar explicaciones concisas, dio a entender que guardaba un gran rencor contra quien lo abandonó y quien se supone debía protegerlo, intentó matarlo. Tien entendía bien ese tipo de rencor. Daikon dijo que había estado mucho tiempo solo y que estaba muy contento de poder contactar a alguien más, que algún día podrían verse.

Le dijo que conocía también a otras dos personas, pero solo a través de los sueños.

Tien sintió compasión por una existencia tan solitaria. A pesar de ser una persona poco sociable, agradecía de corazón a los guerreros Z por su compañerismo.

Dijo entonces Daikon, que cuando despertase, lo visitaría.

Tien se sintió un poco incómodo. Pero el durmiente le aseguró que no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño a él o a su amigo Chaos, pero sí que tenía una gran curiosidad. Con algo de irresolución y expectativa, tien aceptó algún día encontrarse.

*Notas de Smithback

Haaa... lo siento, no fue que me faltase tiempo.. O problemas con el ordenador… (Ordenador. Je ) .. o lo que sea.. fue simple y pura comodidad...

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Y lo peor, ahora si que tengo escusas.. Tengo mucho trabajo, pero ya que el siguiente está medio escrito.. Y la verdad es que trabajo mejor bajo presión.. Pues espero que si la siguiente semana, el siguiente capítulo.

Losé, lo sé, un horrible hábito ese el de trabajar mejor con presión…

-leí que … como escritores debíamos saber cuándo quitar cosas.. Bueno… pues yo no supe.. Ja … me debatí mucho si en quitar o no éste capítulo, no era del todo necesario…. Creo…. Pero en un inicio el capítulo era más largo… le corté bastante.. y quizá faltó cortarle más.. uff

Personajes que me gusten menos. Bueno..

Pues...

Mr Satan y Aveces chichi de dragon Ball, Doby y Ginny de Harry Potter, las gemelas de los Simson, Corny y (otra que ni su nombre me acuerdo)de pendergast, Iceman de los hombres x, Yukito de Card Captor Sakura, Dr house de su propia serie, y Bella y Eduard de Crepúsculo. Ha también todos los de Orgullo y prejuicio, (¡que pérdida de tiempo fue leer ese libro!)

Creo que aquí es obvia la consistencia, personajes exagerados y ridículos. Soy una persona muy tranquila, y la verdad cualquier exabrupto me parece innecesario.

Nos leemos, suerte, bye


	15. Entrenamiento (Parte 5)

Entrenamiento (parte V)

"Todas las experiencias son importantes, aunque Aveces eso solo se revela cuando pasa el tiempo."

No sé exactamente que más pueda enseñarte, Gohan, aunque si me imagino que es importante para un Kay saber sobre física, química y mecánica. Pero no es nada que no puedas aprender de un libro, y que sinceramente con el tiempo que estarás conmigo no podría enseñarte.

Gohan, con el ceño fruncido, preguntó, "¿"Cómo es que a un Kay le puede servir eso, Bulma?"

Ella, sorprendida, abrió los ojos. "¡Gohan! ya entiendo ahora por qué te dejaron conmigo." Ella se sentó más derecha en su asiento y se inclinó hacia el chico que la miraba expectante.

"el universo, Gohan, es una máquina perfecta que utiliza TODAS LAS CIENCIAS Y ARTES EXISTENTES, incluso las que no conocemos aquí en la tierra." le dijo ella, deleitada ante la idea y grandeza del funcionamiento del universo.

"es como la maquinaria de un reloj. Perfecta, cada pieza en su lugar funcionando acorde, en su momento, todo, unido y coordinado. Las piezas son la física, la química, la filosofía y todas esas ciencias, artes y conocimientos, nosotros, los seres vivos, Gohan, formamos parte de esa mecánica; no somos la energía, no somos las piezas, puesto que esas pueden funcionar sin nosotros, nosotros solo podemos ver y tratar de entender el funcionamiento del infinito reloj para algún día ser una pieza funcional de él."

En un mundo en el que la imaginación es infinita, las posibilidades son también infinitas, no hay límites y todo se hace posible si sabes cómo llegar a esa posibilidad. La ciencia es Aveces un poco limitante en cuanto a la manera de pensar, pero con todo lo que he visto en mi vida, desde las esferas del dragón, hasta conocer a tu padre, ha abierto mi mente. No puedo imaginarme todo lo que he inventado, sin la ayuda indirecta de tu padre. De alguna forma, he incorporado su existencia a la mía y a mis creaciones. En otras palabras, en un sentido inverso, he incorporado las leyes fuera de los libros a la ciencia.

Se puede entonces, Gohan, aprender de todo. Incorporar toda experiencia a tu vida y a tu ser."

-ah… Gohan había visto cosas raras y terroríficas en su corta vida...pero ver a un Kay sonreír traviesamente estaba cerca de llevarse el premio; (y eso que también había visto a Vegeta reír). Sin duda una visión que le causó escalofríos.

"Ma- ¿Maestro?"

"Mañana regresaremos a entrenar al planeta, pero hoy además de Bulma, tengo un entrenamiento especial para ti…" dijo el sonriente Kay, entregándole un par de boletos de teatro. "Hoy a las siete." Fue lo que dijo antes de desvanecerse. Gohan pensó si había la posibilidad de retractarse sobre todo ese asunto de ser un Kay…

-Patidifusa- eso además de los asientos y el horario, se podía leer en el boleto. El Kay le había dado dos boletos… suponía Gohan, que su maestro llegaría ahí con él para entrar al teatro. Un entrenamiento más raro de lo normal...con una obra de teatro más extraña de lo común… ¿qué tipo de obra de teatro se llamaba 'Patidifusa'? Suponía Gohan, entonces que la obra le daría alguna importante lección de vida.

Patidifuso se quedó Gohan, al no ver acercarse a Kibitoshin, sino a una arreglada con un vestido azul, Videl. Quien además de haberse hecho un peinado diferente, se había puesto un poco de labial.

"Vi- Videl ¿"

Videl sonrió. "Fue muy lindo de tu parte invitarme al teatro, Gohan."

"pero yo… no…" ante la expresión en la cara de la chica, Gohan planteó mejor sus ideas. "si, claro. Espero que sea una buena obra de teatro…"

Supuso Gohan que había sido su maestro quien había arreglado esto, por eso su sonrisa traviesa más temprano. Una actitud extrañísima sin duda por parte de su maestro. Gohan se preguntaba si era la forma de vengarse de del supremo por lo de Ángela… ¿Qué no se suponía que los supremos Kays debían ser buenos amables y todo eso? Bueno, podía haber sido peor….

()

Estaba decidido. El supremo Kibitoshin era un mal nacido , rencoroso y vengativo…. No se sorprendía ahora del estado del universo…. Con un cuidador así….

Jamás había estado Gohan tan apenado. La obra de teatro había sido … interesante, sin embargo para una segunda cita, llevar a una chica a ver escenas de sex o explícitas… no era lo más recomendable, no le importaba si era arte o no… eso no se hacía en una segunda cita…

Bueno, entendería perfectamente si Videl no le volviese a dirigir la palabra el resto de su vida….

"ejem… fue una obra interesante… " decía Videl tratando de dejar de sonrojarse, mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa y Gohan la acompañaba.

"Oh, videl, lo siento mucho." Se disculpó Gohan. "No tenía idea de que iba la obra… "

"No, supuse que no, no creí que tú me invitarías a ver algo así… supongo que solo escuchaste que era interesante y compraste los boletos, ¿verdad?"

"ssssí… algo así."

Videl suspiró. "oh, Gohan, bien, de todas formas en verdad disfruté el tiempo contigo."

Gohan estaba sorprendido. "¿En verdad?"

Ya fuera de la casa de Videl, ella se detuvo. "solo… yo decidiré a donde ir en la siguiente cita. ¿Está bien?"

Una vez más, Gohan estaba patidifuso. "¿En verdad quieres otra cita conmigo?"

Y Gohan recibió su primer beso.

Bulma tenía razón, se puede aprender de todo. Era solo ahora, que entendía por qué iba a pelear. Para proteger a lo que amaba.

*Notas de Smithback

'Patidifusa', no es una obra de teatro, es un libro… bastante extraño. Es si no mal recuerdo, de pedro Almodóvar. Lo leí hace mucho tiempo… son en parte andanzas de una extraña prostituta estrella porno y sus experiencias sexuales y no sexuales…

… …

¿Lo recomiendo? Bueno… solo si quieren quedar Patidifusos….

Sé que ha sido mucho entrenamiento, pero es que en un principio, la historia era solo eso…. Primero pensé todo el entrenamiento y luego en toda la trama con Daikon y Khanda. Pero estoy trabajando con mis habilidades para el suspenso, en ésta historia no será, pero en futuras historias estoy segura mejoraré para poder tener un buen ritmo de narración, incluyendo mis ideas y buena acción.

*Gracias papá, adiós y gracias por todas tus enseñanzas, te agradezco todo. Hasta siempre.


	16. Intención: contención

Intención:: contención

"And you don't seem to understand

A shame you seemed an honest man

And all the fears you hold so dear

Will turn to whisper in your ear" Duvet-Serial Experiments Lain

Era sin duda un planeta hermoso, esperaba él no tener que acabar con todo el planeta para poder terminar con los pequeños híbridos.

Por las últimas semanas, Khanda había estado observando a los híbridos humanos – saiyajin. Había podido sentir, aunque sutilmente, la presencia de su hijo cerca de los niños, suponía que Daikon estaba tratando de ponerse en contacto con los niños.

Khanda negó con la cabeza. Eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Entendía que solo eran unos niños, inocentes de alguna manera; pero al observarlos jugar, supo que tenía que terminar con ellos, eran simplemente demasiado fuertes para su propio bien, tal y como su hijo lo había sido.

Aprovechó un día en el que se encontraban los dos niños, alejados de su hogar, jugando en el bosque.

Los observó por algunos minutos. Finalmente, se presentó.

"Eso que juegan parece divertido."

Los dos niños que jugaban un rudo juego de atraparse entre ellos, pararon a mitad de su actividad, uno se encontraba en el suelo, mientras que el otro se encontraba algunos metros en el cielo; éste último bajó rápidamente al suelo al escuchar al hombre."

"Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada." Dijo de inmediato uno de los niños de pelo lila.

"Ya veo." Dijo conciliadoramente Khanda.

"No estábamos volando." Dijo el pelinegro.

"ah, a mi me parece que si lo estabas haciendo."

"No señor. … quizá esté mal de la vista."

"Estoy perfectamente de la vista, hasta donde yo sé."

"quizá necesite revisarse, señor. Con la edad la gente ve menos." Dijo ésta vez Trunks."

Después de un incómodo silencio para los niños y uno divertido para el Kay, Gotten habló una vez más. "Por favor señor, no le diga a mi mamá, no le gusta que otras personas me vean volar."

"¿Quién es usted?" interrumpió el más alto de los niños. "La gente normal no actúa tan tranquila cuando nos ve volando." Dijo el niño, cruzándose de brazos.

"Es verdad." Acompañó el otro niño. "La mayoría de la gente tampoco tiene ese color de piel."

Khanda pasó una mano por su rostro con gentileza. "No, los terrestres no tienen la piel lila, ¿verdad? Es que no soy de la tierra." Explicó el Kay.

Trunks abrió grandes los ojos sorprendidos , pero pronto se repuso su cara un poco más seria. "y entonces ¿de dónde es? Y ¿qué hace aquí?"

"Mi nombre es Khanda, y me gustaría hablar con ustedes; ustedes son Trunks y Gotten, ¿cierto? He escuchado hablar mucho sobre ustedes, ayudaron a derrotar a majin Boo."

"¡¿Usted sabe sobre Majin Boo?!" Dijo sorprendido Gotten.

"Nadie se supone que recuerde lo que sucedió con Majin Boo." Dijo suspicaz Trunks.

"Nadie de la tierra, no soy de éste planeta, soy uno de los supremos Kayosamas, del planeta sagrado. Todos allá, sabemos que son ustedes muy fuertes. Es por eso que he venido a hablar con ustedes."

"Con que eso es. Quiere nuestra ayuda para luchar contra alguien, ¿no es así? Ba, que no pueden hacer nada ustedes solos?" dijo presumido el hijo de Bulma.

Khanda sonrió. "No, no es así exactamente." Khanda tomó asiento sobre un tronco viejo en el suelo. "Sé que solo son unos niños, pero también sé que son muy inteligentes y van a entender lo que les digo."

Khanda esperó a que los niños se sentaran frente a él. Tomó una respiración profunda y continuó. "Su poder y origen, niños, es enorme e inusual; su potencial es inmensurable." Los niños se mostraban orgullosos ante lo dicho por el supremo. "Pero deben de entender que no es normal. Su origen es una mezcla entre dos razas que jamás debieron haberse unido. Su existencia, jóvenes, es un error."

Gotten abrió los ojos sorprendido y dolido por lo dicho por el hombre frente a él; mientras que Trunks estaba molesto.

"Mire señor, usted no tiene derecho a hablarme de esa manera. Ni mi existencia, ni la de Gotten es un error. Le pido se disculpe y retire." Dijo Trunks, demandante , al tiempo que se cruzaba una vez más de brazos.

Khanda suspiró. "Mi intención no es insultarlos; solo vine a decirles la verdad, una verdad que por lo visto nadie se ha atrevido a decirles. Piensen lo siguiente. El joven Gohan, hermano suyo, ¿cierto?" Gotten asintió. "Si él hubiese sido menos fuerte, Majin Boo no hubiera podido ser despertado. Solo bastó con un porcentaje de la fuerza de su hermano para despertar dicho malévolo ser. La existencia de su hermano trajo un mal mayor. ¿ Lo entienden?"

Gotten tuvo una extraña sensación en su ser. Se sentía rechazado, recordó lo que la persona de sus sueños le había dicho, que había sido rechazado por ser diferente. Gotten sintió una gran tristeza.

"Pero finalmente lo detuvimos. No importa lo que diga usted, fuimos capaces de detener a Majin Boo." Respondió Trunks asertivo.

"¿lo hicieron? Díganme, ¿no fueron acaso todas las energías unidas de los humanos?"

"Pero- interrumpió Gotten."

"Si dirigida por Son Goku." Continuó Khanda. "Y sí, también ustedes dos pelearon contra Majin Boo, pero solo hicieron tiempo. Su ayuda no hizo meya alguna sobre Majin Boo, solo lo distrajeron por un corto tiempo, además, creemos que el resultado con o sin ustedes hubiera sido el mismo."

Un profundo frio se instaló en el niño. No era verdad. Trunks también recordó lo platicado con Daikon. Se sentiría Daikon así de rechazado? No era verdad. Lo que decía ese hombre no podía ser verdad. Su existencia no era tan simple como él lo planteaba. Volteó a ver a su amigo, Gotten tenía la cabeza gacha y quizá estaba a punto de llorar. Gotten era necesario, era necesario para Trunks. "No es verdad." Gritó.

"No puedo decir que entiendo su posición, la existencia es una gran oportunidad de vivir y conocer cosas maravillosas como sus familias y amigos; pero Tienen que entender, que su existencia está poniendo en peligro a todos sus seres queridos. Si los aman, si los aman de verdad, deben escucharme. Necesito que se dejen eliminar."

A pesar de que lo intentó decir con la misma y tranquila voz con la que les había estado hablando todo el tiempo, Gotten y Trunks no pudieron evitar estremecerse ante lo dicho.

"Pero… no…es posible.. ¿Cómo espera… que?" Gotten estaba al borde del llanto. Apenas había conocido a su padre, ¿cómo podía ahora alejarse de él? Pero si lo que decía el hombre era cierto, estaba poniendo en peligro a su familia… no quería creerlo.

"¡Entonces seremos más fuertes." Dijo Trunks seguro de sus palabras.

"Si, nos haremos más fuertes, así nadie podrá hacerles daño a nuestras familias." Acompañó Gotten.

"no. Ustedes no deben hacerse más fuertes. Todo lo contrario. Eso podría atraer peores catástrofes. La única solución es su eliminación, su muerte." Se levantó el hombre de su improvisado asiento. "¿lo entienden?" Deben ser eliminados."

"¡No!" Se levantó también Gotten.

"¿En verdad cree que nos dejaremos eliminar así tan fácil? Ya sabe que tan fuertes somos, además, nuestras familias no dejarán que suceda tan fácil." Aseveró Trunks, parándose al lado de su amigo.

"ha, si, su familia… sus padres y hermanos son muy fuertes, ya nos encargaremos de ellos, pero por ahora, ellos no están aquí para protegerlos, de hecho, tengo entendido que ni siquiera están en éste planeta.. Y hasta donde yo sé, los demás guerreros no son tan fuertes. Y hay algo más.. Sé que han estado en comunicación con alguien, Daikon, mi hijo, eso es también un gran peligro, no puedo dejar que sigan las cosas así. Entonces, lo preguntaré una última vez. ¿Se dejaran eliminar pacíficamente?"

"Claro que no." Respondieron ambos, asumiendo una posición de pelea.

"¿es usted entonces el padre de Daikon? Él me habló sobre usted… usted y los suyos lo rechazaron, intentaron matarlo y luego lo abandonaron, lo dejaron solo…." Dijo Gotten con un toque de tristeza y molestia.

Trunks asintió, " usted es una mala persona, ¡¿cómo se atreve a abandonar a su propio hijo?! No lo escucharemos , pelearemos contra usted si es necesario, no podrá ganarnos usted solo."

"No estoy solo, niños." Respondió Khanda, a lo que de inmediato aparecieron otros cuatro Kays alrededor de los niños.

*Notas de Smithback:

Tenía ya éste capítulo escrito desde hace rato… pero quería terminar el siguiente antes de publicar éste… pero como no avanzo ni una línea por semana del 17, decidí al menos dejarles éste.

No puedo explicar la falta de ánimos para escribir.. A pesar de que ya tengo todo lo que sucederá en la historia bien definido… espero en este nuevo año, mis dedos reanuden su escritura..

Para éste capítulo, recomiendo el opening de Serial Experiments Lain.

Sin más, les deseo un próspero y lleno de satisfacciones y aprendizajes año 2016.


	17. InflexiblesChapter 17

Inflexibles

"Cuando una persona está viva, es blanda y flexible. Cuando está muerta, se vuelve dura y rígida. Cuando una planta está viva, es blanda y tierna. Cuando está muerta, se vuelve marchita y seca.

Por ello, lo duro y lo rígido son compañeros de lo muerto: lo blando y lo flexible son compañeros de lo vivo." Tao Té Ching

Arriba, Abajo, Fondo y encima habían decidido tomar el mismo camino que Khanda.

Cambiar lo que eres, aceptar el cambio del tiempo, de los paradigmas de lo que conocemos es un tipo de muerte, de separación; y para casi todos los seres vivos, la muerte es un tema difícil de aceptar. Algunos dicen que la muerte es solo otro hecho de la vida y como tal, tenemos que vivirlo. Para otros es un tema solemne, triste y de reflexión; y por supuesto hay para quienes es tabú. No podemos saber que sucede con quien o lo que muere, como vivos solo podemos vivir la muerte desde nuestra vida. Esas son algunas lecciones que eran enseñadas entre los Kay. Como seres con una vida extremadamente larga habían visto la vida y muerte de muchos seres, de planetas, civilizaciones y personas; sin embargo la muerte entre ellos, los cambios aun les eran temas hasta cierto punto desconocidos., y como sucede con muchas cosas desconocidas, son temidas.

Vidas largas y poder sobre otros seres los habían cegado.

Se negaban a aceptar un cambio tan grande.

La existencia de los híbridos, más aun el hibrido que sería un siguiente Kay, con todos los posibles cambios que eso traería, era una amenaza a su propia existencia, a lo que habían conocido y acostumbrado hasta ahora.

"No estoy solo." Dijo Khanda. Alrededor de los niños aparecieron otros cuatro Kays.

No, Khanda no era el único que no se acostumbraba a los cambios.

De inmediato, los niños se convirtieron en súper saiyajin asumiendo posición de pelea. Pronto la contienda comenzó.

Fondo dio el primer golpe a Gotten, un golpe que más repercusiones tuvo en el kay que en el niño. De inmediato, éste arremetió, con una patada en el estómago. Gotten se confió, a pesar de que el Kay era fuerte, no era lo suficientemente rápido, pero de la nada, fue golpeado por detrás. Encima se había unido a la pelea.

Arriba y Abajo solían tener misiones juntos, por lo que su estilo de pelea era bastante coordinado, y no les costó trabajo arremeter contra Trunks.

Sin duda alguna los niños eran fuertes, mucho más de lo esperado; sin embargo, la capacidad de un Kay no debe ser tomada a la ligera, además de que no solo estaban peleando los niños por separado, cosa que rara vez hacían, sino que eran dos contra uno. Mantenían a los niños separados, sabían bien los Kay que no tendrían oportunidad si se fusionaba, fuesen cinco o más supremos.

No sin dificultad, Fondo y Ensima arremetían contra Gotten. Sin dejarlo usar sus técnicas especiales, siendo dos contra uno tenían una ventaja. Su plan era cansarlo. Sabían bien que cualquier momento de duda les haría perder.

La pelea encarnizada por ambas partes tenía un una extraña belleza. Los poderes y habilidades de los Kays sumado a la destreza y fuerza de los niños hacían de la contienda una visión poco común en el universo. No sin razón, poco tiempo después otros guerreros de la tierra se unieron al perene e inusitado altercado.

*Notas de la autora:

Notas importantes en el siguiente… ¿capítulo? Pronto, muy pronto.

(Les invito a ver esta noche al cielo; no importa el momento en el que lean esto, levantemos la vista… quizá sea interesante lo que encontremos; y si no es así, no perderemos nada.)


	18. ConclusioneS

Lo siento mucho. Pero he tomado una decisión… terminar la historia en un resumen.

Bueno, tenía tres opciones:

Dejarla en un interminable incierto alto. Solo dejarla ahí sin actualizar hasta que algún día me llegase la inspiración para escribirla de nuevo.

Terminarla en un resumen. (la opción que finalmente adopté).

Terminarla en drables. Breves viñetas sobre todo pero súper resumido. Parecido a la opción anterior aunque un poco más detallado.

Ya que tenía a grandes rasgos definida toda la historia, cualquier opción era viable.

Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que leyeron la historia. Son varias las razones de mi des-inspiración a continuar con ella, pero sepan que ciertamente me siento mal en dejarla así, pero en verdad no creo volver a poder escribirla. Muchas cosas pasaron durante su escritura y en los últimos meses…

La historia siempre guardará un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

Gracias por leer y por dejar mensaje. Le les pido una gran disculpa por dejar la historia. Si alguien algún día quisiera modificarla y continuarla, tienen todo mi permiso. Me avisan y listo.

Ahora, el resumen final, mezcladas con comentarios y escenas que ya tenía planeadas…

*capítulo 18*

Nombre tentativo: Alerta

Algunos otros guerreros z llegarían a la ayuda de los niños, sin embargo su ayuda sería casi inútil.

Gotten al quedar inconsciente por unos momentos, logra contactar con Daicon y decirle lo que está sucediendo, lo que provoca que termine de despertar y helitransportarse a donde se encuentran los niños, los Kay y guerreros Z (sin Goku, Vegeta o Gohan).

Daikon y los niños arremeten contra los Kay con cierta facilidad, los guerreros z están perplejos por el nuevo combatiente. Mientras Tien les explica quién es.

Extraño, otro de los Kays va a donde Kibito, Gohan, Vegeta y Goku para decirles lo que está sucediendo en la tierra, ya que él no está de acuerdo con Khanda.

*algunas notas que ya tenía para el desarrollo del capítulo:

*Para justo cuando llega el Kay para advertir a Gohan, Vegeta estaba diciendo algo así como: la fuerza proviene antes que nada, de un deseo en lo más profundo de tu ser, alimentado por lo que sea que creas; la segunda parte es la mente, firmeza mental antes que física.

Si tu oponente tiene dudas, aprovechadlas para atacar.

Si eres firme espiritual, física y mentalmente, no tendrás dudas y tu oponente no tendrá esa ventaja de atacarte por alguna otra forma. Todo tu ser estará sintonizado en un mismo propósito. Tú, Gohan, debes ser entonces más fuerte físicamente, por que mentalmente... vegeta negó con la cabeza.

Gohan estaba por protestar, pero vegeta habló. No te gusta pelear.

Y goan se silenció.

Soy pésima para describir peleas, pero entre los ataques había tomado notas de: cuerpo del mono de brazos cortos: Se produce cuando os acercáis al costado del adversario y golpeáis con vuestro cuerpo. Ladeando ligeramente vuestro rostro y avanzando vuestro hombro izquierdo, lo golpeáis en el pecho.

-Apuñalarles la cara con la punta de vuestro sable en los intervalos que existen entre los golpes del sable de vuestro adversario i vuestros propios golpes. Cuando tenéis la intención de apuñalar la cara de vuestro adversario, éste intentará poner el cuerpo y su rostro fuera (obviamente hubiera substituido los sables por golpes de energía).

Una vez entendido el ritmo de los ataques del adversario, se puede atacar y sorprender en los intervalos.

*la cita para éste capítulo era: "...What we have become

All the little children

Playing the game of life

The violence of the sun

..."

*Capítulo 19*

Título tentative: confusión

Gohan llega a la pelea. Ya que lo primero que ve es a Daikon peleando contra un Kay, de inmediato pelea contra Daikon. Durante la pelea Daikon y Gohan tratan de entablar una conversación... algo confuso tratando de entenderse. Gotten y Trunks defienden a Daikon, medio atacando a Gohan. Gohan está confundido. Lo cual Khanda aprovecha para atacar a Gotten.

Goku, que estaba tratando de ayudar a un malherido Kay, de inmediato defiende a su hijo menor.

Es un poco ahora, una pelea todos contra todos… (En teoría, emocionante y confusa pelea).

Tien habla sobre ser mestizo y la oportunidad que esto le ha dado para entender las cosas desde diferentes perspectivas.

*algunas de mis notas para éste capítulo, eran:

-Para cuando Gohan llega y de inmediato arremete contra Daikon, antes incluso de estudiar la situación: * vegeta le había instruido antes que nada, discernir el estado de las cosas, lo cual no hizo, y lo confundió.

-para cuando pelearan todos contra todos: contra muchos enemigos

Gohan siempre había estado en peleas uno a uno, esa era la forma en que su maestro Piccolo y goku le habían enseñado. Luchar varios contra uno le parecía deshonorable, pero vegeta había insistido en ese tipo de enseñanzas, tanto si él atacaba en conjunto en contra de un solo enemigo, como si él era el atacado; ambas situaciones, constantes en la vida de un guerrero saiiajin.

Veía ahora todas esas enseñanzas de vegeta, tomando forma y dando frutos

para la escena donde está tratando de hablar con Daikon: eres el adversario. lo que le dijo yamcha Convertirse en el adversario significa que debéis poneros en el lugar del adversario y pensar desde su punto de vista. Tal como veo las cosas, si un ladrón se introduce en una casa, es considerado un adversario poderoso. Sin embargo, desde mi punto de vista, todo el mundo está contra él. Se encuentra arrinconado en una situación desesperada; el que esta arrinconado es el faisán; quien entra para combatirle es el halcón.

cuando se enfrenta a varios adversarios, es inútil esperar, se toma la delantera, haciendo lo posible por que no os rodeen, salirse un poco para ver las cosas por fuera hacer lo posible por que todos se junten en una línea o un solo lado,

-La cita para éste capítulo era: «Nada en el mundo es más peligroso que la ignorancia sincera y la estupidez concienzuda". Martin Luther King

*Capítulo 20*

Khanda insiste en pelear pero Gohan y Daikon se niegan. Khanda y los otros Kay se unen mediante los aretes potara (amo esos aretes).

Con mucho esfuerzo Gohan y Daikon pelean contra el súper Kay Khanda.

La pelea está muy pareja, pero llega otro de los Kay, Tzotz con su hibrida hija-mitad ave, Yi qi, Que pelea junto con Daiko n y Gohan, hasta que finalmente vencen.

*algunas notas que tenía para éste capítulo:

Yi qi, descripción física: mujer ave, negra, musculosa, cuatro ojos. Finas alas por todo el cuerpo, además de dos grandes alas

Khanda, al perder el camino del Kay, perdería. No por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, sino porque en principio, se perdió a si mismo, se traicionó a sí mismo.

La cita para éste capítulo era: A mitad de camino entre aquí y allá. No sé de dónde o quién.

O

"Desgraciadamente la violencia, como prolongación de la política, afectó a un hombre competente..." LA PESTE BLANCA Frank Herbert

*Capítulo 21*

Sería un epílogo.

Bueno, Gohan, Daikon, Yi qi, serían algo así como el inicio de la nueva raza de Kays, ya que el cambio es la única constante.

Cada uno con motivos particulares. Gohan por el amor a Bidel y su familia y la paz. Daikon por la comunicación y el entendimiento. Yi qi por la inclusión.

-*Notas finales.

Tenía muchas posibles citas para el final… pero si las pongo todas serían al menos dos páginas más de notas… entonces... así lo dejamos.

Prácticamente todos los movimientos y filosofía de pelea, los tomé de 'Los cinco anillos', de la Escuela ShinKaiDo Ryu .

tuve que hacer mis notas de pelea dos veces.. las perdí . duu.. ha, resumen de treinta páginas perdidas . terrrrible.

Algunos de los propósitos que ésta historia quería tocar, eran: el cambio, el péndulo, los contrarios, el despertar.

Gracias especiales a Paola Brienfs de Son por su apoyo para ésta historia, lamento mucho no poder terminarla.

Ahora sé que algunas cosas que tengo que mejorar son: más acción y descripción y menos diálogo; teoría más sutil, más vueltas de tuerca. ¿Algún otro consejo? Por favor.

Gracias, suerte, bye

Preveo un cambio positivo para mi país, México.

14 de marzo, 2016


End file.
